La parabole des inséparables
by Coquillette
Summary: Comment un vol pas ordinaire peut-il déclencher des évènements qui vont jusqu'au meurtre? peut-être parce que les protagonistes sont peu ordinaires... YAOI
1. Un voleur pas comme les autres

**Titre** : **La parabole des inséparables.**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi **MAIS** les perruches m'appartiennent, Na !

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre

Genre : OCC avec amour et meurtre

**Note** : C'est un fait divers lu il y a déjà quelques temps, et qui n'a pas quitté un coin de mon cerveau depuis, qui m'a inspiré le début de cette histoire. Alors, je tiens à remercier le « voleur du supermarché » qui m'a bien aidée.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 1 – Un voleur pas comme les autres.**

Méthodique

Surdoué

Asocial

Ces trois mots forment l'essence de Heero Yuy.

Méthodique – Tout dans la vie d'Heero doit être rangé à sa place. Dans son appartement comme dans son bureau, rien n'est en désordre. Il examine chaque situation rencontrée avec minutie, classe les données ainsi recueillies puis après analyse prend ses décisions. Le hasard n'existe pas, il y a simplement des gens qui ne savent pas anticiper et qui ensuite accusent le sort, dieu ou le diable de jouer avec leur destinée. Pour lui, aucun danger, il ne sera jamais pris au dépourvu.

Surdoué – Il a finit ses études à 20 ans, avec dans la poche un doctorat en informatique. Après avoir travaillé pendant deux ans dans une grande société américaine, il est rentré en France pour ouvrir sa propre boite de conception de systèmes de sécurité qu'il vend dans le monde entier. Aujourd'hui à 25 ans, grâce à la Yuy sécurité, il est riche et satisfait car l'argent lui donne le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il veut, comme il veut. Il a écrasé tous ses concurrents en France, sauf un, la société Maxwell. Cette petite société réussit par miracle à lui faire encore de l'ombre en sortant des concepts innovants qui lui prennent des parts de marché. C'est sa dernière épine dans le pied avant de devenir le roi incontesté de la sécurité.

Asocial – Il a adopté depuis longtemps la citation de Sartre « l'enfer c'est les autres » et pour ne pas dépendre de leur jugement, il a décidé de les ignorer. Il a fait une seule exception à la règle en acceptant pour ami Trowa Barton qu'il a rencontré en troisième. Ce garçon silencieux et observateur a su gagner ses bonnes grâces et il l'a embauché dés la création de son entreprise. Avec lui, il n'a besoin de faire aucun effort et ils se comprennent la plupart du temps par un simple regard.

Vous me direz et l'amour dans tout ça ? Et bien pour Heero, l'amour n'existe pas, le cœur qui s'emballe et le coup de foudre c'est une invention de fille, or il est gay. Les hommes ont juste des pulsions sexuelles à satisfaire, nul besoin de se conter fleurette. Une rencontre dans un bar, un consentement mutuel, avec pour règle d'or jamais deux fois le même, comme ça, pas de risque de tisser des liens.

Heero est parfaitement satisfait de sa vie bien organisée.

xxxxxxxxxx

Comme tous les jours à 8H30 précises, Heero pousse les portes battantes qui donnent accès au hall d'accueil de la Yuy sécurité. Quelque chose lui semble anormal mais quoi ? Réléna la réceptionniste est bien à son poste et vêtue de son éternelle tenue rose bonbon, il va peut-être falloir imposer un uniforme. Mais au lieu de se précipiter et de lui coller son décolleté sous le nez, elle regarde fixement son registre de rendez-vous, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Cette légère anomalie lui fait lever quelques secondes un sourcil mais comme finalement il est plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à supporter un babillage sans intérêt, il l'oublie vite.

Pourtant, son sourcil retrouve sa position haute lorsqu'il remarque que tous les employés qu'il croise semblent fascinés par leurs chaussures et lui marmonnent à peine un bonjour. Il se dirige vers les toilettes pour vérifier s'il n'a pas une trace de dentifrice ou un furoncle qui lui aurait poussé sur le visage mais le miroir lui renvoie son image habituelle : des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux bleus intenses, froids et légèrement en amande en raison de son métissage japonais. Son costume n'a aucune tache et il tombe parfaitement sur son mètre quatre vingt avec juste ce qu'il faut de muscles entretenus, deux fois par semaine, dans une salle de gymnastique proche de son bureau.

Il sort des toilettes et continue son chemin avec exaspération car le manège de ses employés continue et que c'est inhabituel, or Heero déteste ce qu'il ne comprend pas.

C'est donc avec un sourcil au maximum de ses possibilités qu'Heero Yuy rentre dans son bureau pour y découvrir Trowa confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en train de lire le journal.

- Tu n'as pas de travail ou peut-être que ton bureau est en travaux…

Trowa relève la tête et regarde placidement son patron et ami de son seul œil couleur émeraude puisque l'autre est gardé bien au chaud sous une longue mèche qui lui cache la moitié du visage.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. J'espère que tu as bien dormi parce que la journée va être longue ! Sans un mot de plus il lui tend le journal.

A la lecture du gros titre qui s'étale à la une, Heero pousse un hurlement de rage pure, tel le loup, chef de meute, qui vient de découvrir le massacre des siens. Puis il s'affale dans le fauteuil le plus proche pour relire plus calmement l'article. Il y a fort à parier qu'à cet instant précis, plus aucun employé de la Yuy sécurité ne traîne dans les couloirs et qu'ils sont tous enfermés dans leurs bureaux en attente du déchaînement de l'ouragan localisé pile poil au dessus de leurs têtes.

**Un vol audacieux : la Yuy sécurité mise en cause**

_Le milliardaire, play-boy bien connu, Treize Kushrénada, a été cambriolé alors qu'il participait à la célèbre émission « la vie des people ». On sait que ces pratiques se généralisent et que plusieurs personnalités ont été dévalisées alors qu'elles étaient en direct à la télevision. Mais dans le cas de Treize Kushrénada, c'est le butin qui est surprenant car, alors que sa maison de Neuilly est remplie d'œuvres d'art de valeur et que de l'argent liquide traîne un peu partout, les voleurs se sont contentés d'emporter ses perruches. Treize nous a déclaré lors d'une interview exclusive « je devrais plutôt remercier les cambrioleurs car ces perruches m'avaient été offertes par mon ex femme. C'était sa manière de me narguer pour la pension alimentaire faramineuse que j'étais obligé de lui verser. Je les détestais. En revanche, je suis très en colère contre la Yuy sécurité qui m'a installé un système de sécurité hors de prix et soi disant inviolable qui ne s'est même pas déclenché. »_

Heero court-circuite devant cette publicité catastrophique. Comment est-il possible qu'un système que lui, petit génie de l'informatique, a conçu soit piraté ? La réponse est simple, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE. En plus par un voleur qui se contente d'emporter des perruches ! Cette histoire est totalement invraisemblable. Il reprend ses esprits car il faut immédiatement déterminer la stratégie à suivre pour réparer cette catastrophe.

- Dis-moi Trowa, n'est-ce pas dans cette maison que tu as assisté à un cocktail où tu représentais la boite il y a une quinzaine de jours ?

- Oui

- Tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal ?

- Non

Heero regarde fixement Trowa qui semble tout à coup très gêné par son mètre quatre vingt dix qu'il ne sait plus où caser. Heero sait qu'il doit patienter pour que le taciturne s'explique.

- En fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

- Hn _(je suis tout ouie)_

- A cette soirée, Duo Maxwell, le patron de la société du même nom, était aussi invité. Mais il est comme toi, il ne veut jamais se montrer en public et ne participe à aucune mondanité…

- Je me fiche de la vie de Duo Maxwell qui soit dit en passant va profiter de cet incident pour nous piquer des clients. Alors viens en au fait !

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Il s'est fait représenté par son bras droit, Quatre Winner. C'est un homme magnifique, blond comme les blés, avec des yeux turquoise où tu peux te noyer et un sourire, un sourire…

Heero regarde avec stupéfaction Trowa, parti dans une rêverie intérieure, qui affiche un air de parfait idiot qu'il ne lui a jamais vu.

- TROWA, j'attends la suite et je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir alors qu'on a vraiment une urgence à traiter !!!

- Ha oui, pour faire vite jesuisamoureuxdeQuatreonestensembledepuis15jours.

- Hein ?

- Je suis amoureux de Quatre, enfin on est amoureux l'un de l'autre, et on est ensemble depuis 15 jours.

- Non mais je rêve, c'est ça, en fait je suis dans mon lit et tout ce que je vis depuis ce matin n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar ?

- Heu non…

- Attends que je résume, tu es en train de me dire que tu t'envoies en l'air avec le bras droit de notre seul concurrent ?

- Je t'ai dit que nous étions amoureux mais ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons posé des règles et, entre autres, de ne jamais parler de nos boulots respectifs. D'ailleurs Duo est au courant depuis une semaine et il n'a émis aucune objection.

- Amoureux n'importe quoi ! Mais bon si DUO est d'accord, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à dire, revenons donc à nos moutons et en l'occurrence à cet enfoiré de voleur que je vais atomiser. Ce type m'a lancé un défi et je vais le relever, crois-moi ce ne sont pas les perruches qui vont y laisser des plumes.

Heero établit rapidement son plan de bataille et en moins de dix minutes, toute la boite est en révolution pour le mettre en œuvre. D'abord, récupérer le système installé chez treize afin qu'il puisse l'examiner lui-même et le vérifier. Ensuite, organiser une conférence de presse pour informer que s'il s'avère que son système a une faille, toutes les personnes qui l'ont acheté se verront installer un nouveau système plus performant gratuitement.

xxxxxxxxxx

Il est onze heures du soir et Heero est sur son ordinateur depuis très exactement douze heures, 3 minutes et 45 secondes. Il est épuisé et ses yeux brûlent malgré les lunettes rondes en métal qui lui donne un air si seeeeeeeeeeeeeexy, selon Réléna. Il a tout vérifié à la virgule près et rien, nada, pas la moindre piste pour comprendre comment cet olibrius a piraté le système. Puis tout à coup, alors qu'il désespérait totalement, un petit fichier, caché dans le sous répertoire d'un sous répertoire lui saute aux yeux qu'il plissent une ou deux fois histoire de vérifier que ce n'est pas un mirage. Mais non, ce petit fichier existe et il n'est pas d'origine. Fébrilement, il clique dessus pour découvrir une seule phrase « parfois pour trouver la vérité, il faut lever les yeux de son écran ». Machinalement, Heero se détache de son moniteur, comme si la vérité allait se tenir droite et nue devant lui. A sa place, il découvre un jeune homme, malheureusement habillé, qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Il est surpris et amorce un mouvement de recul.

- Bonjour, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur !

- Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Le ménage et je suis quelqu'un de très discret.

- C'est la première fois que je vous vois…

- Vous avez l'air tellement concentré dans votre travail que je ne sais pas si vous êtes capable de remarquer la personne qui fait le ménage mais vous avez effectivement raison, j'effectue un remplacement pour une quinzaine de jours.

Heero se dit que cette personne là, il l'aurait forcément remarqué, ce garçon est tout simplement magnifique, des yeux bleus virant au violet, un corps mince et souple comme une liane, une longue tresse d'un beau châtain doré qui lui bat les reins et rythme chacun de ses mouvements et des yeux, des yeux… Il se fait penser à Trowa qui parle de Quatre, beurk !

Heero se reprend rapidement et fixe à nouveau la phrase énigmatique, comme si le simple fait de la regarder pouvait lui en donner le sens. Il est interrompu dans ses réflexions par une belle voix grave, il pourrait facilement se laisser bercer par cette voix qui lui plait plus que n'importe quelle musique.

- Vous travaillez drôlement tard, vous avez un poste important ?

- Je suis le patron

- Vous savez, quand on est fatigué, on ne fait pas du bon travail. Vous voulez que je vous apporte un café ou un thé ?

- Je veux bien un thé mais vous n'êtes pas obligé…

- Je sais, ça me fait juste plaisir.

Heero est déstabilisé, ça fait bien longtemps que personne n'a eu une attention gentille et désintéressée pour lui. A moins que le natté ne veuille se faire embaucher… A son retour, il décide de le cuisiner un peu, car il faut bien avouer qu'il est intrigué par le personnage.

- Vous m'offrez un thé et je ne connais même pas votre prénom.

- Je ne connais pas le votre non plus !

- Heero et tu peux me tutoyer car je pense que nous avons à peu près le même âge.

- Tu peux m'appeler Dexter (1).

- Tu peux m'appeler ? Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas ton vrai prénom ?

- Si mais en partie seulement. Au complet c'est Dexter, Ulrich, Oliver car je porte les prénoms de mes deux pères.

- Tes deux pères, demande un Heero totalement largué.

- J'ai été placé à l'orphelinat à ma naissance et adopté par un couple d'homosexuels. Ils ont gardé le prénom que m'avait donné ma mère et ont ajouté les leurs.

- C'est bizarre !

- Tu trouves ? En tout cas je peux te dire qu'ils m'ont offert une merveilleuse enfance pleine d'amour et de fantaisie. J'ai vécu jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans en France puis nous avons déménagé à New York car ils pensaient que je devais retrouver mes racines. Ma mère était américaine mais elle est morte en me mettant au monde et je n'ai jamais su qui était mon père. Mes pères sont morts aussi, il y a deux ans dans un accident de voiture. Je suis rentré en France à ce moment.

Dexter esquisse un triste sourire et sort une photo de son portefeuille et la tend à Heero. Il voit une superbe jeune femme qui sourit à l'objectif.

- Tu as les mêmes cheveux qu'elle.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne les coupe pas, pour la garder un peu vivante en moi.

Il sort une autre photo. Heero découvre deux hommes enlacés qui regardent avec amour un petit garçon, qui porte de grosses lunettes et un appareil dentaire, assis entre eux. Le premier est un grand barbu qui a tout d'un ours (Dexter lui indique que c'est Oliver) et le second est un blond diaphane qui ressemble à un elfe.

- Je trouve que tu ressembles à Ulrich, tu as comme lui un aspect irréel et fragile.

- C'est gentil mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, je suis très fort et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux même s'il faut parfois déployer beaucoup d'énergie.

- Tu cherches un emploi ?

- J'espère que tu n'imagines pas que c'est pour ça que je t'ai offert un thé !!!

- ça ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit…

- Tu mens très mal ! Non j'ai déjà un emploi qui me convient très bien, je fais ce remplacement uniquement par intérêt personnel.

- Intérêt personnel ?

- Oui, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'étais capable de dépenser beaucoup d'énergie pour obtenir ce que je veux, c'en est un exemple mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant. Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient aussi tard au bureau ?

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Heero se met à lui raconter toute l'histoire en n'omettant pas la haine farouche qu'il voue à ce déroutant voleur puis sa perplexité devant cette phrase bien cachée dans son programme. Ce type n'est décidément pas une bille en informatique.

- Je ne suis pas un expert, mais il veut peut-être simplement te dire que ton programme n'est pas en cause… Ho la la, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, il faut que je file. Peut-être à bientôt !

Avant que Heero amorce le moindre geste, la tornade Dexter a déjà disparu et il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un vide.

Heero s'appuie sur son bureau et pose sa tête entre ses mains, il repense aux paroles de Dexter puis un éclair de génie traverse son cerveau embrumé. Il y a une chose qu'il n'a pas pensé à vérifier, l'historique de mise en fonction du système. Bingo, c'est ça, en quittant sa maison à 20H, Treize a tout simplement oublié de mettre en route le système. En rendant l'information publique dés demain, il va pouvoir lever toute suspicion sur la qualité de son travail. Il doit une fière chandelle à Dexter car c'est grâce à lui qu'il a compris mais des questions restent encore sans réponse, pourquoi ce voleur l'a mis sur la piste et surtout pourquoi voler des perruches ?

xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain à 8H38, Heero pousse les portes de son entreprise en fusillant du regard Réléna qui allait lui faire remarquer ses huit minutes de retard tout à fait inhabituelles. Comme la fille est bécasse mais pas suicidaire, elle se replonge immédiatement dans la mise à jour des rendez-vous de la journée.

Heero continue son chemin à grandes enjambées, énervé par cette perte de temps mais est-ce de sa faute si, occupé à échafauder des hypothèses sur les motivations du voleur de perruches, il avait laissé brûler son pain ?

Ce n'est donc pas dans les meilleures dispositions d'esprit qu'il consulte sa messagerie. Il a pour habitude de détruire les mails provenant d'expéditeurs qu'il ne connaît pas mais le nom de Shinigami l'interpelle et il est stupéfait par l'objet « Veux-tu des nouvelles des perruches ? ». Il n'en revient pas, cet enfoiré de voleur n'aurait quand même pas l'audace de le narguer !

Le contenu du message le laisse sans voix « elles vont très bien et sont beaucoup plus heureuses avec moi que chez treize. Comme je me doute que tu souhaites connaître les motivations de celui qui t'a mis dans une situation pénible, je vais t'aider à comprendre, La photo en pièce jointe est ton premier indice. Bien cordialement. Shinigami.

PS : je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas mais ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer d'identifier la provenance de ce message, tu n'y arriveras pas ».

Cet ostrogoth azimuté a l'immense toupet de le tutoyer et s'adresse à lui comme s'il le connaissait et qu'il pouvait prévoir ses réactions. Quel petit insolent ! Tu vas voir si je ne peux pas trouver la provenance du message se dit Heero hors de lui. C'est ce moment que choisit Réléna pour passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Heu, Trowa m'envoie te chercher pour le briefing sur le développement du HY45 et la commercialisation du HY44…

- Je suis occupé qu'ils se débrouillent sans moi, j'ai déjà conçu les systèmes, ils peuvent peut-être se charger de la suite sans moi. Sinon c'est à se demander pourquoi je les paye !

Réléna referme doucement la porte et se dirige sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de réunion. Heero n'est pas un modèle d'amabilité mais elle l'a rarement vu réagir aussi violemment, d'habitude il se contente plutôt d'un regard froid et il n'a jamais raté le briefing du mardi depuis la création de sa boite. Il va falloir interroger subtilement Trowa car si ça se trouve, l'entreprise est au bord de la faillite et elle va perdre son emploi. Evidemment, Réléna ignore qu'elle est incapable de subtilité, c'est pourquoi à la fin de la réunion, elle retient Trowa pour le soumettre à la question.

- J'exige de savoir pourquoi la boite va fermer !

- hm ??????

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie et je sais à l'attitude d'Heero qu'il y a un gros problème. Je trouve que c'est inadmissible de cacher une situation aussi grave aux salariés, on a le droit de savoir si on risque de perdre notre emploi.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? La boite se porte très bien et nous avons même réalisé un bénéfice record cette année comme le prouve la prime généreuse que vous avez tous reçue.

- N'essayes pas de noyer la crevette (rose bien sur !), Heero ne s'est jamais conduit comme ça : il arrive en retard, n'assiste pas au briefing du mardi et râle pour un rien… Enfin, pour ça, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément inhabituel mais mon intuition féminine ne peut pas me tromper, il est au bord du gouffre et…

- Stop, arrêtes ton cirque et je t'interdis d'aller colporter ces rumeurs sans fondement.

Trowa lui tourne le dos bien décidé à s'expliquer avec Heero car puisque la crise a été évitée après le vol avec des excuses publiques de Treize qui a admis avoir été distrait et que le système de sécurité n'est pas du tout en cause, il ne voit pas ce qui provoque l'attitude excentrique d'un Heero qu'il n'a jamais vu déroger à sa routine depuis 11 ans qu'il le connaît. Réléna quant à elle part toutes voiles dehors voir ses collègues afin de faire partager la finesse de son analyse.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Trowa pénètre dans le bureau, Heero est tellement concentré sur son ordinateur qu'il ne l'entend pas et parle tout seul.

- Ce type est pire que la peste mais je finirai par l'avoir, c'est sur…

- Heero, il faut que je te parle tout de suite et j'ai besoin de toute ton attention !

- Hn

- J'AI DIT **TOUTE** TON ATTENTION !!!

Heero relève alors la tête, très surpris pas le ton de Trowa qui, habituellement, ne s'énerve jamais.

- Je t'écoute

- A ce moment précis, Réléna est certainement en train de répandre auprès de tous les employés la rumeur d'une faillite, tu sais comme moi que si cette rumeur s'amplifie, nous allons devoir faire face à des difficultés avec nos concurrents qui vont en profiter.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi Réléna fait-elle une chose pareille ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, le fonctionnement de son cerveau fait partie des grands mystères de notre planète. Apparemment elle a remarqué quelques dérogations à tes habitudes et elle en a déduit que la seule chose qui pouvait te faire changer est la perspective de perdre ton entreprise. Certainement que l'épisode Treize n'est pas pour rien dans la naissance de cette idée.

Heero se renverse en arrière dans son fauteuil quelques instants pour réfléchir confortablement avant de répondre.

- Tu sais, je crois que quelque chose ne va pas dans ma vie. Il suffit que j'aie huit petites minutes de retard et que je rate une réunion pour qu'on s'imagine le pire…

- C'est parce que tu es réglé comme du papier à musique, alors tout écart, même minime est aussitôt remarqué. Mais tu sais comme moi que là n'est pas ton pire problème.

- C'est vrai que m'accrocher à mes habitudes jusqu'à l'obsession est vital pour moi.

- Tu en es toujours sur ?

- Peu importe. Tu organises une réunion de tout le personnel à 14H et tu prépares une présentation du bilan et du planning de commandes pour les prochains mois. Il faut couper court très rapidement à cette rumeur. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne vais pas virer le bonbon rose, elle commence vraiment à me courir sur le haricot !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ça ne ferait que confirmer ses dires. A tout à l'heure, je te laisse à tes passionnantes et prenantes occupations.

Heero est obligé de se résigner, Shinigami a raison, il ne peut pas localiser l'origine du message qui a transité par plusieurs serveurs. Il n'a plus aucun doute, ce type est un pro et c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un réussit à le déstabiliser à ce point. D'abord il le nargue en laissant un message dans son système de sécurité normalement impénétrable et ensuite, il anticipe toutes ses réactions. Heero se sent impuissant et manipulé, il a bien conscience de ne pas donner les cartes pour l'instant. Mais bientôt, il va trouver la faille et alors c'est lui qui mènera le jeu et qui fera danser Shinigami.

Il ouvre le fichier joint pour enfin découvrir la fameuse photo.

Il reste en contemplation devant les deux oiseaux blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il se sent touché par leur attitude. Ils sont tous les deux à dominante bleue avec un plastron orangée, mais les nuances de bleu sont différentes, le premier tire plutôt sur le cobalt, alors que le second est d'une tonalité prune.

C'est surtout l'attitude des perruches qui le surprend, elles sont collées l'une à l'autre et la tête de la violette, légèrement penchée, semble reposer dans le cou de la cobalt. Heero laisse un sourire ironique s'épanouir sur son visage car il vient d'avoir l'idée saugrenue qu'elles étaient amoureuses. Si les perruches s'y mettent aussi !

Après ce petit moment de détente, il se rappelle qu'il a un Shinigami à écraser et commence à effectuer des recherches sur le net pour en apprendre plus sur la vie des perruches. Au troisième site visité, il a certes appris qu'il existait différentes espèces avec des signes distinctifs mais il trouve que les perruches photographiées se ressemblent toutes.

Il imprime la photo envoyée par Shinigami et décide de se rendre à l'oisellerie du quai de la Mégisserie qui n'est qu'à dix minutes à pied de son bureau.

Dés son entrée, il repère un jeune homme qui nettoie la cage d'un gros oiseau blanc en lui racontant des histoires. Ce jeune homme lui parait sympathique avec ses cheveux noirs, son nez crochu comme celui du perroquet dont il s'occupe et ses petits yeux perçants. Il ressemble aux oiseaux dont il a la charge.

- Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je cherche des renseignements sur les perruches de cette photo.

Le jeune homme se retourne et prend délicatement la photo.

- Bonjour. Tout d'abord, vos perruches sont en fait de petits perroquets. Ce sont des inséparables ou love birds en anglais. Vos spécimens sont très beaux et surtout leur couleur est étonnante, je n'en ai jamais vu de pareille.

- Pouvez-vous me renseigner sur le caractère de ces perru… heu, perroquets ?

- Ce sont des oiseaux qui se domestiquent facilement, ils sont très sociables, affectueux et bavards, ils ne supportent pas la solitude. Ce qui les caractérise le mieux est leur coté joueur, ils adorent se cacher et lorsque vous les lâcher dans un appartement, il faut faire très attention, un de mes client a mis deux jours à retrouver son oiseau qui s'était caché dans un vase. Ils se mettent en couple et restent fidèles toute leur vie. Si l'un des deux meurt, l'autre peut ne pas y survivre. Suivez-moi, nous en avons quelques uns au sous-sol.

Heero contemple quelques instants les oiseaux, ils sont tous très beaux mais aucun n'a la couleur si particulière des oiseaux de sa photo. Il ressort du magasin perdu dans ses pensées et revient dans son bureau sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il s'assied devant son ordinateur puis ouvre le message de Shinigami. Il réfléchit quelques instants, appuie sur la touche répondre et rédige cette phrase :

**D'accord Shinigami, je vais jouer à cache-cache avec toi.**

A suivre

(1) Clin d'œil à l'excellente série du même titre

Je me concentre quelques instants pour recevoir vos pensées…Voilà, je les reçois… Où est le « Angst » là dedans ? Pour le savoir, il faudra lire le chapitre 2 la semaine prochaine…

Merci a tous ceux qui sont passés par là.


	2. OPA et aveux

**Titre** : **La parabole des inséparables.**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi **MAIS** les perruches m'appartiennent !

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre

Genre : OCC avec amour et meurtre

**Note** : C'est un fait divers lu il y a déjà quelques temps, et qui n'a pas quitté un coin de mon cerveau depuis, qui m'a inspiré le début de cette histoire. Alors, je tiens à remercier le « voleur du supermarché » qui m'a bien aidée.

**Merci** à Lucid Nightmare, Catirella, Sharo-Shan, Yaonne, SergentGarp, elodiedalton, x-Shinigami-x, Shini-Cat, Nass, pour leurs encouragements sur le chapitre 1.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 2 – OPA et aveux**

Trois jours se sont écoulés, Shinigami ne s'est plus manifesté et Heero a repris sa routine en y ajoutant une nouvelle habitude. Chaque soir, il part plus tard pour discuter un moment avec Dexter. Il apprécie de plus en plus de passer du temps avec ce garçon ouvert et attentif qui a une grande culture générale et avec lequel il peut aborder un tas de sujets différents.

En arrivant à son bureau ce matin là, Heero a le pressentiment que tout va redevenir normal et que les évènements perturbants qu'il a vécus, il y a trois jours, vont être relégués au rang de mauvais souvenirs.

_Heero a bien fait de faire carrière dans l'informatique car il n'a aucun avenir en tant que voyant extralucide…_

En passant dans le hall d'accueil, son cerveau enregistre au passage que Réléna n'est pas à son poste, il se dit qu'elle doit être en train de bavasser dans les bureaux en profitant du fait qu'il aurait dû être chez un client. D'ailleurs c'est la deuxième fois depuis hier qu'un client important annule un rendez-vous sans aucune raison. Il va falloir qu'il en discute avec Trowa, ces annulations commencent à l'inquiéter.

Il entre brusquement dans son bureau et reste pétrifié, la main sur la poignée, lorsqu'il découvre Réléna penchée sur un de ses tiroirs qui est ouvert. Ils se fixent sans rien dire et Heero aurait juré voir passer une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux, mais cette impression ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde et il retrouve très vite l'exaspérante dinde maniérée. Elle se redresse et avance d'un pas assuré vers la porte en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les rejeter en arrière , copiant sans doute une actrice de seconde zone qu'elle a trouvée sexy.

- Ho, bonjour, je cherchais ton agenda pour le mettre à jour car trois clients ont appelé pour annuler des réunions prévues la semaine prochaine. Tu es superbe ce matin, très beau costume !

- Je garde toujours mon agenda sur moi et je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'en occuper.

- C'est vrai ? Je voulais bien faire, désolée. Tu répètes toujours qu'il faut prendre des initiatives ! Je retourne à mon poste car je ne peux pas laisser la réception pendant longtemps.

- Effectivement, tu aurais même dû y penser avant.

En la regardant partir, Heero se dit qu'il n'aime décidément pas cette fille et qu'il meurt d'envie de la virer, mais il n'a pas le temps d'approfondir la question car Trowa pénètre dans son bureau avec un air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

- Nous avons un énorme problème. Nos actions baissent et même nos employés sont en train de vendre les leurs. Notre réunion n'a pas porté ses fruits et les rumeurs sur le fait que la boite est en difficulté s'amplifient jusqu'à atteindre l'extérieur. Je sais de source sure que le groupe américain OZ va lancer une OPA et c'est Zechs Merquise qui est chargé de diriger les opérations. Ce type est un requin.

- J'imagine que ta « source sure » se nomme Quatre Winner ?

- Hm

Les yeux d'Heero se sont assombris, son visage est dénué de toute expression et son calme est inquiétant. Trowa se dit que c'est ce qu'on doit ressentir dans l'œil du cyclone, tout est calme mais on sait qu'un déchaînement de forces incontrôlables est inéluctable.

- Tu penses que nous disposons de combien de temps pour réagir ?

- Trois ou quatre jours, au plus une semaine…

- Parfait, je vais réfléchir et trouver une solution.

- Tu es sur que ça va aller ?

- Pas de problème, je contrôle tout. Va t'occuper des clients qui nous restent fidèles.

Trowa quitte le bureau en lançant un regard inquiet à Heero qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il a fermé les yeux et son visage est plus pâle que la mort.

Au bout d'une heure, Heero sort de sa transe, suffisamment calmé pour consulter sa messagerie. Il s'en doutait, un mail de Shinigami l'attend avec pour objet « deuxième indice ». Il n'y a pas de message, juste une courte vidéo en pièce jointe.

Les deux perruches, enfermées dans une cage, ont chacune une feuille de papier entre les pattes et elles les déchiquettent consciencieusement, le sol est parsemé de petits confettis.

Heero réfléchit quelques instants mais il s'aperçoit vite qu'il n'a aucune idée sur la signification du film et comme il a besoin de bouger et de prendre l'air, il décide d'aller voir son informateur au nez crochu. Il le trouve assis à la caisse, occupé avec des livres de comptes.

- Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous importuner à nouveau mais j'ai encore besoin de vos lumières. J'ai une petite vidéo sur les deux perruches que je vous ai montrées la dernière fois et je n'arrive pas à en comprendre la signification. Avez-vous un ordinateur pour la lire ? Bien sur, je vous rémunèrerai pour le temps perdu à m'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de rémunération. Je suis ravi de prendre une récréation, je déteste les chiffres ! Suivez-moi…

Nez Crochu l'entraîne dans une petite pièce au fond de la boutique où trône un ordinateur pas des plus récents. Heero introduit sa clé USB, ouvre le fichier puis s'écarte pour que son expert puisse regarder la vidéo.

- Bien, cette petite séquence montre que vos inséparables sont deux mâles !

- Hein ? Comment vous pouvez dire ça ? C'est vraiment possible ?

- En fait, les inséparables adorent déchirer du papier mais les femelles les découpent en bandes alors que les mâles font des confettis. Le sol autour des oiseaux de votre vidéo montre que ce sont deux mâles. Un couple de mâles peut se former parfois, cela arrive le plus souvent quand il n'y a pas de femelle disponible. De la même façon deux femelles peuvent se mettre ensemble. Contrairement aux humains, l'homosexualité n'est pas un problème pour les love birds.

Heero remercie Nez Crochu et retourne à son bureau en tournant et retournant dans son esprit l'information qu'il vient d'obtenir afin d'essayer de comprendre les motivations du voleur. Mais, il a beau réfléchir, il ne voit vraiment pas où il veut en venir.

Perplexe, il décide de passer voir Trowa pour avoir un avis extérieur sur toute cette histoire. Il le trouve au téléphone mais un petit signe de la main lui fait comprendre qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps et qu'il peut s'asseoir en attendant. Le ton parfaitement idiot ainsi que le mot « mon amour » font comprendre à Heero que c'est certainement Quatre qui est à l'autre bout du fil. Il a à peine le temps de formuler cette pensée dans sa tête que Trowa raccroche.

- C'était Quatre.

- C'est pas possible !!!

- Je te dispense de ton ironie mal venue. Avec Duo, ils ont une proposition à nous faire pour nous aider à échapper à l'OPA de OZ. Es-tu d'accord pour les recevoir demain à 14H ?

- Oui

- Avant de répondre négativement, tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir… Trowa s'arrête brusquement dans son plaidoyer lorsque son cerveau enregistre la réponse positive – Oui ?

- Tu veux que je te le dise dans quelle langue ? Yes, Ja, Hai, Si…

- ça va, ça va… J'ai compris, je suis juste étonné que tu acceptes aussi facilement !

- Peut-être que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça finalement !

- A ce sujet, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais une nouvelle habitude des plus agréables avant de partir du bureau le soir… Qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme qui a la chance de retenir ton attention ?

- Arrêtes tout de suite. Je sais que tu sais que je sais… Alors pose ta vraie question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Heero se renfonce dans son fauteuil et regarde ses mains comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'il réfléchit intensément. Quand il relève la tête, son visage est des plus sérieux et il regarde intensément Trowa.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais je ne pense pas que je vais m'effacer encore une fois.

- Bien, je suis content de cette réponse.

Perturbé par cette discussion, Heero repart en oubliant de parler à Trowa des messages de Shinigami.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pour passer le temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dexter, Heero travaille sur son nouveau système de sécurité et comme toujours lorsqu'il est concentré dans ses programmes, il ne voit pas le temps passer. Il est donc surpris par son arrivée, comme toujours silencieuse. Il relève brusquement la tête et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

Magnifique est le seul mot qui lui vient à l'esprit. Dexter a délaissé sa tenue d'homme de ménage pour un jean, un tee-shirt et un blouson de cuir. Ses cheveux, simplement attachés en queue de cheval, lui couvrent le dos jusqu'au fesses. Le noir de ses habits fait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et la couleur unique de ses yeux. Il se tient debout au milieu du bureau et fixe Heero avec angoisse.

- Bonsoir, je dois t'avouer quelque chose… C'est difficile mais la situation devient trop grave pour que je continue à te cacher des choses. Voilà, je suis … Duo Maxwell.

Il a parlé très vite comme pour se débarrasser d'une corvée et son visage reflète toute l'inquiétude qui le ronge. Il baisse la tête, ne pouvant plus supporter l'air impassible et le regard d'Heero qu'il imagine plein de reproches.

Heero se lève doucement et fait le tour de son bureau comme si la moindre brusquerie de sa part pouvait faire fuir Duo. Il s'approche de lui et prend son menton dans ses mains pour lui relever le visage et capter son regard.

- Je me demandais juste quand tu allais me l'avouer.

Duo est totalement désorienté, autant par la proximité physique d'Heero que par la réponse qu'il n'est pas certain de bien interpréter.

- Tu… Tu le savais ?

- Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que j'ai pu oublier mon Shinigami ? Depuis que tu es parti aux Etats-Unis, je t'ai toujours suivi de loin. Si je ne t'ai pas contacté, c'est uniquement parce que je pensais que tu étais plus heureux sans moi. Tu semblais avoir trouvé un équilibre que je ne voulais pas perturber.

- Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit tout de suite ?

- Parce que je voulais voir jusqu'où tu irais. Mais j'ai bien vu ta déception lorsque tu m'as montré la photo avec tes pères et que je n'ai pas réagi. Et toi, pourquoi avoir monté toute cette mascarade.

- J'avais justement peur que tu ne te rappelles plus de moi et je ne voulais pas te montrer ma déception. Par la suite, je prenais tellement de plaisir à retrouver notre complicité que je différais toujours le moment de l'aveu. Tu sais que lorsque je t'ai revu, j'ai eu l'impression que nos quinze ans de séparation n'avaient pas existés. Tu es juste plus grand et encore plus beau.

Ils sont face à face et se contemplent avec tendresse en replongeant ensemble dans leurs souvenirs.

xxxxxxxxxx

C'est le jour de la rentrée pour les cinquièmes. Dans la cour où sont réunis une centaine d'élèves, deux se tiennent à l'écart et se jaugent du regard. Le premier, Duo Maxwelll, porte de grosses lunettes et un appareil dentaire, ce qui, avec sa stature d'ablette, le désigne comme souffre douleur.

Le second, Heero Yuy, est un peu plus grand et plus musclé tout en ayant quand même une stature inférieure à la moyenne, par contre son regard bleu glacé dissuade les autres de s'approcher de lui.

C'est normal qu'ils soient plus petits car ils sont tous les deux en avance de deux ans et ce n'est pas facile à vivre tous les jours, surtout pour Duo qui subit les moqueries de ses « camarades ».

Heero est intrigué par ce moustique qui ne baisse pas les yeux devant lui alors que personne n'arrive habituellement à soutenir son regard. Leur bataille d'yeux prend fin avec la sonnerie qui annonce la reprise des cours.

Ils ne sont pas dans la même classe mais pendant trois mois ils continuent leur observation mutuelle. Pour ces deux là, qui ne se lient à personne, c'est presque de l'amitié.

Un soir, Heero est retenu par son prof de maths et lorsqu'il contourne le gymnase, des bruits de voix lui proviennent d'une petite cour isolée. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il s'est dirigé vers ces voix mais en arrivant à quelques mètres, il distingue deux débiles redoublants qui font face à Duo en posture soumise. Ils ont deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui et font facilement le double de son poids.

Lui qui ne se mêle jamais des affaires des autres presse le pas car il ne tolère pas que ces deux là s'en prennent à Duo. Mais, arrivé à quelques mètres d'eux, il s'arrête stupéfait.

Un des deux garçons vient de traiter Duo de fille et le menace de lui couper sa tresse en brandissant des ciseaux pendant que l'autre rigole comme la hyène puante qu'il est.

En entendant ces mots, l'attitude de Duo change du tout au tout. Il se redresse et jette ses lunettes puis dans des mouvements tellement rapides et gracieux qu'Heero n'a pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe, la hyène est fauchée par un mouvement de jambe et le coiffeur est allongé par terre, avec Duo au dessus de lui prêt à lui enfoncer les ciseaux dans l'abdomen.

Heero reprend ses esprits à ce moment là, il vient de voir la représentation de la mort, il a vu la danse de la mort ! Il se précipite vers Duo et l'oblige à se relever et à lâcher sa proie. Ce dernier n'oppose aucune résistance, Heero n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que ce garçon aux yeux devenus quasiment pourpre. Il l'attire doucement dans ses bras et lui murmure des paroles de réconfort.

L'affaire est étouffée en grande partie grâce au témoignage de Heero qui a affirmé que le coiffeur avait attaqué le premier et que c'est lui qui avait un ciseau. La version faisant de Duo la seule victime n'a pas été contestée, d'autant plus que les deux redoublants avaient des antécédents de violence à leur actif. Ils ont été renvoyés du collège.

A partir de cet épisode, Duo et Heero sont devenus inséparables, ils se retrouvaient dés la sortie des cours, mangeaient ensemble, faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble et dormaient souvent l'un chez l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qui c'était passé jusqu'au soir ou Duo couché dans le lit d'Heero avait abordé le sujet.

- Tu crois que je suis anormal ?

- Non

- Mais le psy que mes pères m'ont envoyé consulter pense que je suis schizophrène, il a dit que ça pouvait s'arranger à la puberté. Il pense que cette deuxième personnalité est liée à la mort de ma mère, je l'ai créé pour me protéger en quelque sorte.

- Ce psy est un idiot. Tu n'as pas deux personnalités, il y a simplement des moments, lorsque tu es en danger par exemple, où, pour te défendre, tu oublies ton éducation et la morale que l'on t'a inculquée. Lorsque tes yeux deviennent pourpre, c'est toi Duo et tu es enfin libéré. Donc, rien ne fera disparaître le Shinigami que j'ai vu et que j'aime, sauf toi, si tu le décides. Oui je t'aime Shinigami, Dieu de la mort, tel que tu es.

- Je t'aime aussi et je n'aimerai que toi.

Ce soir là, les deux enfants se sont endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec pour la première fois le sentiment d'être totalement en paix et d'avoir trouvé la personne en qui ils pouvaient avoir une confiance absolue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Duo avait rencontré quelqu'un qui acceptait totalement sa différence sans vouloir le faire changer.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, les pères de Duo ont décidé de déménager à New York et la séparation a été difficile mais ils ont tous les deux jurer de ne jamais s'oublier et de se retrouver dés qu'ils le pourraient.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ils reviennent ensemble de leur plongée dans le passé et Duo se réfugie dans les bras d'Heero où il retrouve instantanément la même sensation de paix que quinze ans auparavant. Heero en est désormais absolument sur, il ne s'effacera plus, il veut rester avec cet homme jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Tu sais Heero, j'ai respecté ma promesse et je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre, je crains donc être un piètre amant, il va falloir que tu m'apprennes.

- De mon coté, je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments car en dehors de toi, j'en suis incapable, alors il va falloir que tu m'apprennes à gérer et à montrer mes émotions.

Duo, qui fait cinq bons centimètres de moins, se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle d'Heero qui passe son bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore plus. Puis Heero mordille doucement la lèvre de Duo pour lui demander d'ouvrir la bouche et initie un baiser qui prend peu à peu la tournure d'une lutte passionnée.

Ils sont perdus dans un autre monde lorsque le téléphone sonne. Heero grogne, il ne veut pas répondre mais Duo s'écarte doucement.

- C'est peut-être important…

- Celui qui me dérange a tout intérêt à ce que ça le soit.

Après une brève conversation, Heero assis à son bureau tend la main vers Duo pour qu'il le rejoigne et s'installe sur ses genoux.

- C'était Trowa, Merquise lance l'OPA dans trois jours, je pense qu'il a eu l'information par Quatre.

- Sûrement, il a beaucoup de relations un peu partout et il est toujours au courant de tout mais nous avons un plan pour contrer OZ.

- Je sais, Trowa m'en a parlé et nous verrons ça demain. Pour l'instant je voudrais que tu regardes quelque chose car je pense que ça te concerne aussi.

Il lui montre les deux messages du voleur de perruches et lui explique les découvertes qu'il a faites sur ces oiseaux. Duo reste silencieux, les yeux plissés puis regarde à nouveau la vidéo.

- Tu as raison, cette vidéo me concerne, ce couple d'inséparables c'est nous ! Un des oiseaux a une couleur qui rappelle tes yeux et pour l'autre c'est la couleur des miens. Mais qui pourrait être au courant pour Shinigami et surtout qui aurait pu être au courant pour notre couple avant nous ? Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, c'est forcément quelqu'un qui nous connaît mais je n'ai aucune idée sur son identité, pendant un moment j'ai même cru que c'était toi !

- Tu es fou, je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose qui aurait pu nuire à ta société. J'ai toujours gagné les marchés honnêtement et en fait, je voulais surtout que tu m'admires.

- Je t'admire Duo, tu es le seul à m'avoir toujours résisté et plié à ta volonté !

- C'est bizarre, on dirait que quelque chose se resserre autour de nous et que ces oiseaux en sont la clé… Il y a environ trois semaines, je parcourais distraitement un magazine qui présentait un dossier sur la philosophie hindoue, lorsque le titre d'un encadré m'a sauté aux yeux « la parabole des inséparables ». Je vais essayer de te résumer à peu près le contenu de l'article. Deux oiseaux se tiennent dans un arbre (un figuier je crois). Le premier mange des fruits alors que le second se contente de le regarder. Puis, l'oiseau mangeur de fruits découvre enfin son compagnon qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là. Une fois qu'il pose son regard sur LUI, son âme, il se retrouve brusquement transformé. Il comprend la futilité de ses désirs terrestres et est libéré instantanément par cette connaissance vraie dont il vient de faire l'expérience. Bon, c'est un résumé approximatif des choses mais cette histoire me ramenait irrémédiablement vers toi et c'est là que j'ai décidé de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, cette histoire me fait penser à toi. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai vu en Shinigami, j'ai su à cet instant que tu étais mon âme et qu'en dehors de toi, rien n'avait vraiment d'importance.

- Moi je l'ai su dés que je t'ai vu dans la cour mais c'est vrai que je suis plus intelligent !

Heero éclate de rire à ces paroles et heureusement qu'aucun employé n'est présent car les plus folles rumeurs auraient été confirmées par cet éclat de rire du plus sombre des hommes.

Ils restent un long moment blottis l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, juste pour retrouver le bien être de deux enfants de dix ans qui viennent de s'avouer un amour éternel. Puis Heero se sépare à regret de Duo et lui propose de le raccompagner car il ne veut pas précipiter les choses. Duo est son âme sœur, pas un coup d'un soir et il ne veut pas faire d'erreur.

xxxxxxxxxx

En tournant la clé dans la serrure de son appartement, Heero se sent euphorique comme il ne l'a pas été depuis… depuis… ben quinze ans en fait.

A peine un pied posé dans l'entrée, il sent, au sens littéral du terme, que quelque chose ne va pas. Une odeur de rose lui agresse les narines, il a toujours détesté les roses. Il avance prudemment mais ne détecte aucune présence suspecte.

Des pétales de roses noires jonchent le sol de son salon comme une allée qui le conduit à son bureau où trône un énorme bouquet de roses rouge sang, juste à coté de son ordinateur allumé.

En s'approchant, il s'aperçoit qu'une vidéo est chargée et il la met en route.

Au début, il ne voit que du brouillard, puis progressivement une cage apparaît. La caméra se rapproche jusqu'à zoomer sur la perruche violette. Elle est allongée sur un tissu noir qui recouvre le sol de la cage, du sang macule son plumage jusqu'à le rendre pourpre. La perruche cobalt arrive en sautillant, elle donne quelques coups de tête à son compagnon puis se blottit contre lui et reste immobile comme statufiée. L'image se fond jusqu'à devenir noire et laisser apparaître un message « Voilà comment tu vas mourir Heero Yuy ».

A la fin du visionnage, Heero reste quelques instants immobile à fixer l'écran noir puis un sourire illumine son visage. Il se lève d'un bond, court jusqu'à sa bibliothèque et jette violemment tous les livres de la plus haute étagère jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherche. Il regarde attentivement la photo qu'il a entre les mains et éclate d'un rire dément.

- C'est fini Shinigami de pacotille, tu n'es vraiment pas à la hauteur et tuer Duo est ta pire erreur mais aussi la dernière !

A suivre

Note importante : aucun animal utilisé pour écrire cette fic n'a été blessé. Le sang sur l'inséparable c'est du ketchup !!!!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Merci d'être passé par là. Pour ceux qui ont aimé, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine…**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Contre attaque

**Titre** : **La parabole des inséparables.**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi **MAIS** les perruches m'appartiennent.

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre

Genre : OCC avec amour et meurtre

**Note** : C'est un fait divers lu il y a déjà quelques temps, et qui n'a pas quitté un coin de mon cerveau depuis, qui m'a inspiré le début de cette histoire. Alors, je tiens à remercier le « voleur du supermarché » qui m'a bien aidée.

**Merci** à x-Shinigami-x, Nass, elodiedalton, Shini-Cat, Sharo-Chan, Catirella pour leurs encouragements sur le chapitre 2.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 – Contre attaque**

En se réveillant ce matin là, Heero Yuy se sent heureux et vivant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il a retrouvé son inséparable et il va sauver son entreprise avec lui.

Et surtout, surtout, il sait qui est Shinigami et il va pouvoir le neutraliser. Les quelques recherches qu'il a faites sur le net avant de se coucher lui ont donné la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait. Il ne lui manque que le mobile de ce nuisible et ça, il le saura cet après-midi car il compte bien organiser une confrontation et régler cette affaire une fois pour toute. Il reprend la main, le jeu de cache-cache est terminé.

C'est donc un Heero satisfait de lui qui se lève et décide d'appeler son love bird pour lui proposer un déjeuner avant le rendez-vous de 14H00 avec Trowa et Quatre.

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero est assis sur un banc de la petite place du marché Ste Catherine et contemple la vie de ce quartier du Marais par une belle journée de printemps. Des mères ramènent leurs enfants de l'école, des vieux pomponnés vont prendre leur apéritif et des couples de toutes sortes se promènent main dans la main.

Il repère Duo dés son entrée dans la petite rue qui conduit à la place. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas bien difficile, c'est l'homme le plus beau du quartier (1) !

Il perd d'ailleurs rapidement son air réjoui en s'apercevant que tous, hommes comme femmes, se retournent sur son passage et lui adressent leurs plus beaux sourires en essayant d'attirer son attention. Il se lève donc précipitamment pour se jeter sur lui et lui offrir un profond baiser. Puis il place un bras autour de son épaule et foudroie du regard les importuns qui ne perdent pas de temps pour circuler.

- Bonjour Heero, qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette fougue ? Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

- Pas du tout, je me contente de marquer mon territoire.

- Tu as raison et je vais faire de même car je vois encore quelques vautours qui rôdent, lui répond Duo en prenant ses lèvres à son tour.

- Je t'invite dans mon restaurant préféré, il est tout petit et ne paye pas de mine mais on y mange vraiment bien et la salle, avec ses pierres de taille, est des plus romantiques, ce qui convient parfaitement à mon humeur du moment.

Le cadre est parfait et Heero expose ses dernières découvertes en prenant l'apéritif. Duo est surpris mais devant ce raisonnement sans faille, il est obligé de convenir qu'il a sans doute raison et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à confondre le coupable, ce qu'ils feront ensemble.

Ils décident d'oublier toute cette sordide histoire afin de déjeuner tranquillement. La conversation s'oriente vers des sujets aussi divers que les derniers résultats du Paris Saint Germain (toujours pas brillants) et les lieux qu'ils aimeraient découvrir. Heero fait d'ailleurs la promesse d'emmener Duo dans un endroit très spécial pour lui.

C'est à regret qu'ils quittent le restaurant pour mettre au point les derniers détails de l'opération sauvetage de la Yuy sécurité.

xxxxxxxxxx

Comme ils sont légèrement en retard, ils pénètrent rapidement dans la salle de réunion, ce qui a pour conséquence immédiate une séparation brutale de deux corps qui étaient manifestement très, très, très proches et une belle coloration « homard ébouillanté » des visages qui se tournent vers eux. Heero réfrène avec peine le sourire ironique qui lui monte aux lèvres pour se diriger, main tendue, vers un petit blond qu'il ne connaît pas et qui a effectivement de beaux yeux turquoise mis en valeur par un joli ton carmin.

- Bonjour, Heero Yuy. Je suppose que vous êtes Quatre Winner ? Enchanté.

- De même, bredouille Quatre.

Duo quant à lui ne fait preuve d'aucune subtilité et met les deux pieds dans le plat, ravi d'embarrasser encore plus ses amis.

- Bonjour les lapins, je vous rappelle que nous avons une société à sauver et comme vous avez tout préparé ensemble, nous serions ravis d'entendre un topo sur la situation. Je vous précise, au passage, que vos contrats respectifs ne stipulent pas de vous sauter dessus dés que vous êtes seuls dans une pièce.

- Tu connais Trowa, demande Heero étonné.

- Voui, et crois-moi quand il passe dans notre société ou lors des soirées, il faut un pied de biche pour les séparer.

- Hn ; je vois que je suis toujours le dernier informé, constate un Heero boudeur qui se fait très vite consoler par le bisou d'un Duo penaud.

Quatre en fin diplomate sent la discussion s'engager sur une voie glissante et choisit donc ce moment pour prendre la parole.

- Bien. En raison des bruits qui circulent sur la santé financière de la Yuy sécurité, vos actionnaires vous lâchent et OZ n'a plus à attendre longtemps pour lancer son OPA. Pour être sauvés, vous avez besoin d'un apport rapide de capital et de retrouver la confiance des actionnaires. La solution est simple, fusion de nos sociétés qui deviennent la YUMAX, les contrats sont prêts et n'attendent que votre signature. J'ai déjà distillé confidentiellement la nouvelle et dés l'annonce officielle, les actions vont monter en flèche avec profit pour les deux. Voilà donc un plan de génie orchestré avec brio par vos deux serviteurs.

Heero et Duo se regardent en souriant, avec la même pensée en tête : ils ont déjà fusionné leurs âmes, maintenant leurs sociétés et ils ont hâte de passer à la troisième phase, fusion des corps. Là, ils deviendront vraiment inséparables. Quatre et Trowa commencent à s'inquiéter du silence qui s'installe lorsque Heero prend la parole.

- Où sont les contrats et le champagne qui doit accompagner leur signature ?

- Tout est prêt sur ton bureau !

Quatre et Trowa s'activent quelques instants pour envoyer le communiqué officiel puis ils rejoignent les deux autres confortablement installés avec leurs coupes de champagne dans le canapé, élément indispensable du bureau de tout PDG qui se respecte, avec le mini bar bien sur ! A leur arrivée, Duo lève son verre.

- Portons un toast à cette fusion qui est bien plus importante pour nous que la simple réunion de biens matériels !

Après avoir tous trinqué, Heero se tourne vers Duo.

- Tu ne m'as pas raconté comment vous vous étiez rencontré avec Quatre.

Le silence qui suit sa demande et les regards que s'échangent les trois autres font comprendre à Heero que sa question est embarrassante. Puis Quatre fait un signe de tête à Duo pour lui donner l'autorisation de parler.

- Il y a dix ans, j'avais 15 ans et Quatre en avait 17. J'ai décidé un soir de traverser Central Park pour rentrer plus vite chez moi lorsque j'ai entendu des gémissements étouffés. Quatre, que je ne connaissais pas à l'époque, était étendu au sol et avait manifestement été tabassé. Un homme le maintenait à terre avec une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et l'autre était en train de déboutonner son pantalon. J'ai vu rouge et je me suis précipité en courant, après, je ne me rappelle plus grand-chose et quand je suis revenu à moi, Quatre me tenait dans ses bras et les deux hommes étaient morts. Comme Quatre ne voulait pas que l'affaire s'ébruite en raison de la célébrité de son père, nous sommes partis. Il a estimé comme moi que ces deux porcs n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient et que ça ne valait vraiment pas le coup de subir des tracasseries policières pour ça. Je l'ai hébergé chez moi pendant un mois, le temps que ses marques disparaissent. Depuis, nous sommes restés amis. Il est le seul, en dehors de toi et maintenant Trowa, à connaître ma deuxième personnalité.

Quatre blotti dans les bras de Trowa dont l'œil vert fulmine de rage, a les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce soir là, Duo m'a sauvé la vie et malgré la peur que j'avais, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, je me suis dit qu'un ange était descendu du ciel pour me sauver.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur de Shinigami ? demande Heero.

- Sûrement pas. J'ai immédiatement su qu'il n'était pas un danger pour moi et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il m'est apparu comme un ange.

Heero regarde Quatre avec toute l'affection dont il est capable, il vient de l'accepter dans son clan au même titre que Trowa et Duo, son âme soeur.

Ce moment intense est interrompu par Réléna qui, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, entre à ce moment dans le bureau pour demander s'ils ont besoin de quelque chose. Heero la fusille du regard.

- Non, mais puisque tu es là, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Quatre, Trowa, je pense que vous avez du travail pour mettre en place la suite des opérations, on se retrouve plus tard. Quant à toi, Réléna, assieds-toi.

Il lui désigne le fauteuil qui fait face au canapé où est installé Duo qu'il rejoint. Il lui sourit et lui prend la main.

- Réléna, puisque ta curiosité t'a poussé à venir voir ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, je vais te mettre au courant. Je te présente Duo Maxwell, mon compagnon, mais je suis bête, tu le connais…

- Pas du tout ! Enchantée.

- Tu peux arrêter le rôle de la bécasse blonde !

Tu n'aurais pas dû pénétrer dans mon appartement pour faire ta petite mise en scène macabre. J'ai compris que lorsque je t'ai surprise dans mon bureau, tu étais en train de reposer mon trousseau de secours après avoir fait un double et que tu étais la seule personne qui pouvait avoir les clés.

Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la provenance de tes mails et du premier message que tu m'as laissé, tout simplement parce que tu les envoyais de mon propre ordinateur qui est parfaitement sécurisé et mes recherches tournaient en boucle.

Tu connaissais le surnom de Shinigami que je donnais à Duo en cinquième puisque tu étais dans sa classe, chose que j'ai vérifiée sur la photo de classe que j'avais gardé en souvenir. Tu savais aussi que je n'ouvre jamais les mails d'expéditeurs inconnus mais que « Shinigami » allait suffisamment m'intriguer pour que je déroge à cette règle.

Enfin, Zechs Merquise est ton frère, ton demi-frère pour être exact, comme je l'ai trouvé en piratant quelques fichiers officiels hier soir.

La boucle est bouclée et ta culpabilité ne fait aucun doute, la seule chose qui me manque c'est comment tu as pu savoir que Treize n'avait pas branché son système de sécurité et le pourquoi de toute cette histoire.

Réléna se renfonce dans son siège et croise les jambes. Son air de blonde écervelée a totalement disparu pour laisser place à une expression de ruse malveillante. Son teint est devenu blafard et ses lèvres ne forment plus qu'un mince trait. Heero se dit qu'elle est aussi laide intérieurement qu'extérieurement.

- Mais c'est toi, mon cher Heero, le responsable de toute cette histoire. Tu as eu besoin d'une photo pour te rappeler de moi mais ce n'est pas mon cas car c'est en cinquième que je suis tombée follement amoureuse de toi. Mais toi, tu n'avais des attentions que pour cet avorton qui a le mauvais goût de refaire surface pour continuer à me pourrir la vie.

Elle regarde Duo avec une haine farouche qui transparaît dans toute sa physionomie et que Heero lui rend bien. D'ailleurs, Duo pose une main sur sa cuisse et commence à la caresser doucement pour le calmer car il le sent prêt à la frapper.

- Lorsqu'à la fin de l'année j'ai appris son départ pour les Etats-Unis, ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie et je me suis dis que tu allais enfin t'intéresser à moi. C'est là qu'a commencé une longue suite d'humiliations dont je suis sûre que tu ne te rappelles même pas. Je ne vais pas toutes les raconter, la liste est trop longue mais je vais quand même vous parler des deux pires.

En troisième, désespérée par ton manque d'attention, j'ai payé deux gros bras pour qu'ils m'agressent. Je me suis dit que puisque tout avait commencé comme ça avec Duo, il suffisait de créer les mêmes circonstances pour que tu me remarques enfin. J'avais tout planifié pour que tu arrives juste à temps pour me sauver, comme tu l'avais fait pour Duo, et je leur avais même demandé de ne surtout pas te blesser.

Mais voilà, tu es arrivé, tu as regardé la scène avec indifférence et tu es parti. Les brutes n'ont pas voulu arrêter la correction sous prétexte qu'ils avaient été payés et qu'ils n'étaient pas malhonnêtes. J'ai eu plusieurs côtes et un bras cassés.

Mais la pire, celle qui m'a fait basculer dans la haine, c'est en terminale. J'avais réussi à me procurer la clé de ta chambre et après une fête, je t'ai attendu nue sur ton lit. Lorsque tu es entré, tu m'as regardé comme un beefsteak sur l'étal d'un boucher et tu m'as craché « je te donne cinq minutes pour dégager sinon j'appelle la dératisation ».

Lorsque je me suis présentée pour le poste de réceptionniste, tu ne m'as même pas reconnu et Trowa non plus d'ailleurs ! Mais cette fois, j'étais plutôt contente car j'allais pouvoir mener mon entreprise à bien : te détruire.

Je pense que ça suffit comme raison ! Je vais maintenant t'éclairer sur les détails. Treize est un de mes amants, lorsque j'ai vu ses perruches et qu'il m'a informé du fait que c'étaient deux mâles, je les ai immédiatement détestées car c'était vous. Elles me narguaient et j'ai eu cette idée brillante de faire d'une pierre deux coups, te faire peur et commencer à jeter le discrédit sur ta société.

Comment faire oublier à Treize de mettre en route le système d'alarme ? Rien de plus facile, une petite gâterie dans l'entrée juste avant de partir et le tour est joué. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as perdu Heero, je suis très douée.

Lorsque j'ai découvert que Maxwell avait réapparu dans ta vie, j'ai été prise d'une rage folle, alors j'ai tué la perruche et je laisse l'autre mourir à petit feu. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être heureux. Pas sans moi…

- Bien Réléna, j'espère que vider ton sac t'a fait du bien car j'ai le regret de t'informer que mon entreprise est sauvée, enfin plus exactement j'ai fusionné avec Duo sur ce plan là aussi et la première décision des deux patrons de la nouvelle Yumax est de te virer. Je te laisse le soin d'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à ton frère.

Il l'attrape violemment par le bras et la traîne jusqu'au hall d'accueil où il appelle l'agent de sécurité.

- Veiller à mettre ce déchet dehors et qu'elle ne remette plus jamais les pieds ici.

Lorsqu'il revient dans le bureau, Duo est toujours assis sur le canapé, ses jambes sont croisées, un de ses bras est posé sur le dossier et son autre main tient une cigarette.

- Tu fumes ?

- Seulement lorsque je suis énervé. Cette fille mérite de mourir.

- Parce qu'elle a voulu couler ma boite ?

- Non, parce qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de toi. C'est une folle obsessionnelle.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle doit mourir mais surtout parce qu'elle a osé te tuer et ça je ne peux pas le tolérer.

Une angoisse terrible saisit Heero à cette idée et il écrase la cigarette de Duo pour l'enlacer avec force comme s'il allait le perdre. Duo ronronne de plaisir et sort la chemise d'Heero de son pantalon pour parcourir son dos et découvrir la sensation de sa peau.

- J'aime ta peau, elle exige et me répond, murmure Duo d'une voix rauque qui bouleverse son partenaire.

Heero se recule un peu et passe ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Duo, il effleure la totalité de son ventre du bout des doigts puis remonte doucement le long de ses flans, entraînant le tee-shirt dans son mouvement. Duo lève les bras pour laisser passer le vêtement indésirable, au moment où il est immobilisé et aveuglé, Heero se penche pour parsemer son torse de baisers, il part du nombril pour remonter vers la gorge où il se fait plus insistant en entendant un gémissement étouffé. Il remonte ses mains et continue à embrasser chaque petite parcelle du visage qu'il libère lentement du tissu. Lorsque les yeux entrouverts de Duo apparaissent enfin, ils sont de cette couleur pourpre qu'Heero aime tant et tout son visage montre à quel point il est perdu dans ses sensations, ses lèvres sont légèrement écartées et sa respiration hachée, ses joues sont délicieusement rosies.

Comme Heero s'est arrêté pour le contempler, fasciné comme toujours par Shinigami, Duo ouvre les yeux et lui sourit puis il se rapproche jusqu'à ce que leurs bassins se touchent. C'est au tour de Heero de gémir mais il reprend contenance et continue de remonter lentement le tee-shirt en parcourant chaque bras de baisers. Il jette négligemment le vêtement à terre et entreprend de sucer chaque doigt de son inséparable. Duo n'est plus que gémissements et frissons.

Une fois satisfait de son œuvre, il veut s'attaquer aux pressions du jean mais Duo a d'autres projets, il le repousse doucement pour déboutonner la chemise qui n'a plus rien à faire sur le dos de son propriétaire. Il passe ensuite ses mains sur le torse d'Heero en écartant sensuellement les pans de la chemise qu'il fait ensuite glisser le long des ses bras. Lorsque Heero est prisonnier à son tour, Duo s'approche pour lécher consciencieusement chaque centimètre de peau accessible. C'est au tour d'Heero de perdre pied. Il le libère enfin et la chemise blanche va s'échouer sur un tee-shirt noir qui ne demandait que ça.

La pièce s'est transformée en fournaise et le sang des deux hommes bouillonne comme de la lave en fusion. Ils ne maîtrisent plus rien, ils sont dans l'urgence imposée par leurs corps, dominés par leur désir. Leurs derniers vêtements disparaissent sans même qu'ils y réfléchissent. Leurs corps nus se cherchent et s'ajustent avec la volonté de ne faire qu'un.

Shinigami passe aux commandes, il pousse brutalement Heero sur le canapé et s'assoit sur lui. Il est splendide, ses cheveux lâchés ondulent autour de son corps comme des milliers de serpents, ses yeux pourpres, luisant de désir, fixent son amant avec convoitise.

Le froid et méthodique Heero n'est plus capable de réfléchir, il capitule et laisse le contrôle. Duo le caresse quelques instants puis lorsqu'il l'estime prêt, il se relève doucement, se positionne convenablement puis s'empale brutalement. Il se retire pour jouir du visage enivré d'Heero avant de replonger et d'entamer un va et vient de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à ce que les cris annonciateurs d'une jouissance commune le laissent s'écrouler épuisé, comblé par le mélange de la douleur et du plaisir, incapable de faire un geste ou de prononcer une parole.

Heero est submergé par une vague d'amour qu'il ne peut comparer à rien de ce qu'il a connu jusqu'alors, aucun mot n'est assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressent. La parabole des inséparables est totalement accomplie, il a trouvé son âme et plus aucun bien terrestre n'a d'importance. S'il devait le perdre, il en mourrait mais pourtant il doit prendre le risque. Il caresse doucement les cheveux de Duo puis lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Avant que notre union soit complète et définitive, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir.

- Je sais déjà tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

- C'est très important Duo et si tu acceptes de rester avec moi après ces révélations, je ne te laisserais plus jamais me quitter. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

- Oui.

**

* * *

**

A suivre

**

* * *

**

(1) Aucune remarque n'est admise sur le ridicule de cette phrase, je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres présidentielles !!!

**Bravo** à elodiedalton « la perspicace » qui avait soupçonné Réléna…

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine (ou au plus tard dans quinze jours), si vous suivez toujours !**

**

* * *

**


	4. L'incorruptible

**Titre** : **La parabole des inséparables.**

**Bêta : **Shini-Cat (Et oui ça y'est j'en ai une à moua !!!)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi **MAIS** les perruches m'appartiennent,

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre

Genre : OCC avec amour et meurtre

**Note** : C'est un fait divers lu il y a déjà quelques temps, et qui n'a pas quitté un coin de mon cerveau depuis, qui m'a inspiré le début de cette histoire. Alors, je tiens à remercier le « voleur du supermarché » qui m'a bien aidée.

**Merci** à x-Shinigami-x, Shini-Cat, elodiedalton, Nass, Catirella pour leurs encouragements sur le chapitre 3.

**Coin de la bêta:**

_Toujours aussi bien ! Ta fic est super et puis, y'a Wufy qui apparait ! Mais j'ai pas compris la fin Oo Bofff, tu expliqueras au prochain chapitre, hein !_

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 – L'incorruptible**

* * *

L'inspecteur Chang est réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui passent entre les lamelles du store qu'il a oublié de fermer hier soir.

Son salaire ne lui permet pas de se loger dans Paris mais il a eu la chance de trouver en banlieue proche ce deux pièces très clair avec une petite terrasse qu'il a aménagée avec des plantes afin d'avoir un espace relaxant pour méditer et s'entraîner au sabre.

Il est confortablement installé dans son petit paradis vert pour consommer sa première tasse de thé lorsque la désagréable sonnerie de son portable professionnel se fait entendre. Il soupire profondément puis décroche.

- Chang, je vous veux dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure !

Il n'a même pas le temps de répondre que son adorable interlocutrice, le commissaire Catalonia, a déjà raccroché. Cette communication a ravivé la colère et la frustration qui l'animent depuis qu'il travaille sous les ordres de cette femme, plus préoccupée par sa carrière que par la justice. Dés son arrivée à la tête de la brigade criminelle, elle a bien fait comprendre que son intérêt allait moins à l'arrestation des criminels qu'aux relations et appuis qu'elle pouvait obtenir pour entamer la carrière politique dont elle rêve. Cette arriviste est la seule femme à occuper un aussi haut poste à 35 ans et elle ne cache pas son ambition de devenir un jour Ministre de la justice.

En enfourchant sa moto, Wufeï Chang se remémore les motivations qui lui ont fait intégrer la police. Il se rappelle de ses parents emprisonnés en Chine comme opposants politiques et qui sont morts, deux ans après leur arrestation. En tant qu'intellectuels reconnus, ils avaient de nombreuses relations en France et c'est ainsi qu'ils ont pu sauver leur fils unique qui est arrivé à Paris à l'âge de 12 ans avec un statut de réfugié politique. Il a été élevé par un homme extraordinaire Paul Simon, avocat de renom, qui l'a encouragé à trouver sa voie et à faire ce qui lui plaisait vraiment. Son père adoptif est décédé il y a deux ans et depuis il se sent vraiment seul. Il aime la solitude mais pas l'idée qu'il ne compte pour personne.

C'est presque avec une ferveur mystique qu'il a décidé d'entrer dans la police. Il voyait dans l'arrestation de chaque criminel la vengeance de l'injustice qui avait été faite à ses parents, assassinés par un régime totalitaire. Il a travaillé d'arrache pied, est devenu le meilleur pour pouvoir intégrer la célèbre brigade criminelle.

Et aujourd'hui, il est déçu et fatigué. Il travaille pour une femme pour laquelle il n'a aucun respect et ne trouve plus de sens à son engagement. Son tuteur lui avait inculqué un grand respect pour cette justice qui permettait d'offrir à chacun la possibilité de se défendre. Mais depuis qu'il a vu Dorothy Catalonia protéger un criminel parce qu'il était le fils d'un homme politique très influent, juste pour qu'il ait une dette envers elle, il est désabusé. Il avait réuni toutes les preuves contre Kevin Bukowski, il était sûr de la culpabilité de ce jeune sadique qui avait torturé un homme à mort. Pourtant il n'a rien pu faire, parce que la victime était un SDF dont personne ne se souciait. Heureusement que la justice divine est intervenue puisque le jeune Bukowski s'est tué dans un accident de moto, six mois après avoir été relaxé.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

En entrant dans le bureau de sa supérieure, il sent immédiatement de l'orage dans l'air, ce qui est confirmé par la présence du Préfet, confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils visiteurs. Si l'autorité suprême de la Préfecture de Police est là, c'est que la situation est critique !

En le voyant, Catalonia fronce ses sourcils broussailleux et l'apostrophe immédiatement sans même lui proposer de s'asseoir.

- Ha Chang, vous voilà enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt. Nous avons une affaire extrêmement délicate sur les bras. Réléna Darlian vient d'être assassinée. Inutile de vous dire que Mlle Darlian vient d'une famille extrêmement influente et que nous allons subir beaucoup de pression. Monsieur le Préfet tient à suivre personnellement les progrès de cette enquête. Nous mettons beaucoup d'espoir sur vous et vous n'avez aucune marge d'erreur. Bon au travail, des agents vous attendent sur le lieu du crime et vous avez rendez-vous avec Zechs Merquise, le frère de victime à 14H00. Je vous le redis une dernière fois, faites preuve de la plus grande délicatesse, d'autant qu'il est fort probable que nous nous retrouvions face au crime d'un rôdeur sans intérêt qu'il faut arrêter le plus vite possible. Vous pouvez disposer.

En sortant du bureau, la colère de Wufeï s'est ravivée. Il n'a à aucun moment été dupe des propos de Catalonia et il a parfaitement décrypté le message : je ne vous aime pas et je vous donne ce dossier parce que si vous vous plantez, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous virer. L'affaire doit être résolue au plus vite et l'idéal serait de trouver un pauvre lampiste dont l'arrestation ne déchaînerait aucune polémique. A cet instant précis, Wufeï n'est pas loin de ressentir une envie de meurtre…

A son arrivée dans l'appartement de Réléna Darlian, il est soulagé de découvrir Paul et Mathieu. Ces deux policiers travaillent en duo depuis cinq ans et ils sont vraiment compétents. Il sait que les premières constatations ont été faites correctement et que tous les indices ont été préservés.

Il salue chaleureusement ses deux collègues et leur demande un résumé de la situation.

- Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas grand-chose, le corps a été découvert par la femme de ménage qui a pris son service à 7H00.

Aucun des voisins n'a entendu le moindre bruit, il n'y a pas eu effraction et à première vue rien n'a été volé, selon les dires de la femme de ménage.

Son ordinateur ne contient aucun fichier, le disque dur a sûrement été reformaté récemment, nous l'avons envoyé au service informatique pour voir si les spécialistes pouvaient en tirer quelque chose.

Le médecin légiste situe la mort aux alentours de 23H00 hier soir et pense que l'arme du crime, qui n'a pas été retrouvée, est un long poignard effilé planté fermement en plein cœur.

La seule chose qui nous paraît intéressante est que Melle Darlian, qui dispose d'une fortune personnelle considérable, était employée en tant que réceptionniste à la Yuy Sécurité, comme le prouvent les fiches de paye au nom de Réléna Peacecraft que nous avons retrouvées dans son bureau. Pourquoi occupait-elle un emploi subalterne et surtout pourquoi sous un faux nom ?

- Bien, vous avez fait du bon boulot, je dois voir son frère tout à l'heure, peut-être pourra-t-il m'apporter des explications sur ce fait troublant.

La visite de l'appartement est étonnante. Wufeï se dit qu'on a l'impression que personne ne vit ici, tout est impersonnel et semble inutilisé. Il est encore plus surpris lorsqu'il pénètre dans le bureau contigu à la chambre. L'ameublement est sommaire, un bureau en verre transparent sur lequel était posé l'ordinateur portable récupéré par la brigade informatique et une chaise sur roulette.

Mais le plus surprenant est une cage à oiseaux, dont la porte est ouverte, suspendue au milieu de la pièce. Le sol de la cage est recouvert d'un tissu de satin noir sur lequel il remarque des traces suspectes qu'il demande de faire analyser. Les murs l'intriguent aussi, ils sont vides mais des rectangles plus clairs et de différentes tailles, entourés de petits trous, montrent qu'encore très récemment des documents ou images étaient épinglés, recouvrant quasiment la totalité des murs. Il n'est pas à l'aise dans le reste de l'appartement mais cette pièce lui donne carrément la chair de poule.

En quittant l'appartement pour se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Zechs Merquise, il récapitule ses indices : pas d'effraction, pas de vol, une riche héritière qui travaille comme réceptionniste, un ordinateur vidé de tout contenu, une pièce malsaine avec une cage contenant ce qui ressemble à des traces de sang… La conclusion qui s'impose ne va pas plaire au commissaire Catalonia, il ne peut s'agir en aucun cas d'un rôdeur ou d'un voyou quelconque. Le ou les criminels étaient bien organisés et avaient pour objectif le meurtre de Réléna Darlian. Il soupire en pensant à tous les bâtons qui vont lui être mis dans les roues afin qu'il ne fouille pas dans la vie de cette fille pas nette.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

En arrivant devant l'adresse remise par la secrétaire de Catalonia, Wufeï est étonné de découvrir un immeuble d'habitation donnant sur le parc Monceau, il pensait que Merquise allait le recevoir à son bureau. Evidemment, le 8ème arrondissement, ça fait chic mais s'il croit pouvoir l'impressionner, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Wufeï n'a jamais apprécié ces quartiers où personne ne semble vivre.

Il enfonce le bouton de l'interphone mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une voix suave lui indique « dernier étage, inspecteur Chang, je vous attends ».

En prenant l'ascenseur, Wufeï se dit que cet imbécile ne lui a même pas dit quelle porte était la sienne mais il est vite rassuré en constatant qu'il n'y en a qu'une et que ce bellâtre hyper friqué occupe tout l'étage.

Il n'a pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvre sur le propriétaire des lieux en personne. Wufeï est obligé de reconnaître à contre cœur que c'est un très bel homme. Un visage fin mais pourtant masculin, des yeux bleu azur, de longs cheveux blonds attachés en catogan et un corps superbe mis en valeur par un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt qui semblent simples mais sont certainement griffés haute couture. Il est pieds nus et même ses pieds sont beaux !

Wufeï doit se raccrocher très fort à l'idée que c'est le frère de la victime et un suspect en puissance pour reprendre totalement ses esprits. La poignée de main est ferme mais sans brutalité.

En le suivant dans l'entrée, il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer un magnifique postérieur parfaitement moulé par un jogging qui laisse peu de place à l'imagination. Zechs le fait pénétrer dans une pièce immense décorée avec goût et sans ostentation dans des tons de bleu et ocre. Les baies vitrées qui ornent la totalité d'un mur ouvrent sur une terrasse avec vue sur le parc. Wufeï se dit que la sienne est vraiment ridicule et qu'au regard de la taille de celle-ci, elle mérite juste l'appellation de balcon. Zechs lui fait signe de prendre place sur un canapé tellement luxueux qu'on a le réflexe d'épousseter son pantalon avant de s'asseoir dessus puis s'installe avec élégance dans le fauteuil situé juste en face. Il observe son vis-à-vis quelques instants et le trouve fort à son goût, un corps fin mais musclé, un visage fier, des yeux en amande noirs intenses, une chevelure de jais tirée dans une queue de cheval dont ne dépasse aucune mèche. Tout en cet homme respire l'honnêteté et la fierté. Oui, c'est indéniable, le petit inspecteur Chang est une proie pour lui.

- Vous souhaitez peut-être boire quelque chose ?

- Non, je suis là pour vous poser des questions sur la mort de votre sœur… Wufeï se rend compte que sa réponse est un peu abrupte et tente de se rattraper – Pour laquelle je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

- L'intention est bonne mais le ton la dément ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Dorothy m'a appelé pour me dire que je ne devais pas hésiter à la contacter si vous étiez désagréable !

Wufeï maudit une fois de plus sa supérieure, tout en laissant paraître son étonnement devant le ton amusé de la remarque, ce qui incite Zechs à reprendre la parole.

- Je ne connaissais pas suffisamment ma demi-sœur pour être vraiment affecté par sa mort et le peu que j'en connaissais n'en faisait pas une personne admirable. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous être très utile.

- Savez-vous pourquoi elle travaillait comme réceptionniste à la Yuy sécurité ?

- Pas vraiment. Par contre je sais qu'elle haïssait profondément son dirigeant Heero Yuy. Elle a repris contact avec moi, après dix ans, juste pour me persuader de lancer une OPA. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, elle m'a fait peur, elle exhalait la haine à l'état pur. Je ne sais pas ce que cet homme lui a fait mais elle le détestait vraiment et voulait le détruire.

- Vous a-t-elle donné d'autres détails ?

- Elle m'a demandé ce que je savais sur trois autres hommes : Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton et Quatre Winner. Je crois qu'elle détestait particulièrement le premier. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a sauvé Yuy en fusionnant leurs sociétés, ce qui a rendu Réléna encore plus furieuse. Je ne connaissais vraiment que Quatre, ou plus exactement son père qui est un homme d'affaire arabe extrêmement puissant et influent.

- Est-ce que vous héritez de sa fortune ?

- La question n'est pas subtile, mais la réponse est oui. Toutefois, je suis moi-même assez riche pour ne pas attendre après la fortune de ma sœur. D'ailleurs, j'étais hier soir à une réception et une centaine de personne pourront vous le confirmer. Il est inutile de perdre du temps à me soupçonner.

- Je vais vérifier cet alibi bien pratique et je vous laisse ma carte, si vous vous rappelez le moindre détail, n'hésitez pas à m'appelez.

Zechs amorce un sourire ambigu et lui frôle longuement la main pour prendre la carte tendue.

- Je pense que je vous appellerai même si je ne me rappelle rien de nouveau et je compte sur vous pour me tenir régulièrement au courant des progrès de votre enquête.

Wufeï acquiesce et se dit que Zechs a tout du grand fauve : beau et dangereux. Il prend rapidement congé.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

De retour au Quai des Orfèvres, le planton indique à Wufeï qu'il doit se rendre dés son retour chez le commissaire Catalonia. Il obtempère en traînant les pieds.

- Chang, asseyez-vous et faites moi un rapport détaillé de vos investigations.

Wufeï lui raconte donc les conclusions de sa visite de l'appartement de la victime ainsi que son entrevue avec Zechs Merquise.

- En conclusion, la piste Yuy / Barton / Winner / Maxwell semble intéressante à suivre. Il faut découvrir pourquoi elle avait tant de haine pour deux d'entre eux et surtout si cette haine est réciproque, ce qui constituerait un excellent mobile. Il faut aussi garder un œil sur le frère qui a quand même un excellent mobile lui aussi.

Dorothy plisse le front à tel point que ses yeux disparaissent sous ses sourcils broussailleux, tout son visage exprime la contrariété, ce qui n'étonne pas Wufeï qui s'attend à en prendre plein la tête et se conditionne mentalement pour garder son calme.

- Vos conclusions sont parfaitement idiotes. Je ne sais rien sur Barton mais les trois autres sont des hommes publics, extrêmement riches, qui participent à toutes sortes d'actions caritatives. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils auraient tué Melle Darlian, d'autant que vous me dîtes vous-même que l'OPA a échoué. Ils n'ont aucun mobile et je vous interdis de les ennuyer pour rien. Puisque la piste d'un voleur ne tient pas, concentrez-vous sur celle d'un détraqué. Retournez au travail et avec un minimum d'intelligence, pour changer !

Wufeï a réussi à ne pas répondre mais il ne peut se retenir de claquer la porte. Il se calme en rentrant dans son bureau où il se précipite sur son ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur ses quatre suspects.

Lorsqu'il a épuisé toutes les possibilités, il se replonge dans ses notes pour en faire la synthèse.

- Trowa Barton : c'est celui pour lequel il a trouvé le moins de renseignements. Il n'a plus de famille et a fréquenté le même lycée que Yuy puis a été embauché dans son entreprise. La seule chose bizarre le concernant est un beau père, assassiné deux ans avant la mort de sa mère, par des voleurs dans une ruelle alors qu'il rentrait du travail. Ce crime n'a pas été résolu.

- Quatre Winner : le seul qui ait encore de la famille, et beaucoup… Un père et 23 sœurs, ce qui donne un nombre incalculable de neveux et nièces. Il a fait la une de la presse lorsqu'il a refusé de prendre la tête de l'empire familial à la suite de son père. Mais cette décision n'a manifestement pas altéré les bonnes relations qu'il avait avec sa famille puisqu'il a reçu une fortune considérable et qu'il est présent à toutes les manifestations organisées par son père et un de ses beaux fils qui a repris le flambeau à la place de Quatre. Il a fait ses études aux Etats-Unis dans la même université que Maxwell qu'il a sans doute rencontré à cette époque et depuis leur retour commun, il travaille dans son entreprise. C'est bizarre car il n'en a aucun besoin.

- Duo Maxwell : c'est celui que la mort a le plus frappé. D'abord sa mère à la naissance puis ses pères adoptifs dans un accident de voiture. Malgré tout, il a fait des études brillantes et monté une entreprise qui lui assure un revenu plus que confortable. La presse le décrit comme un jeune homme extrêmement beau, enjoué et charmeur qui a d'ailleurs obtenu la première place du classement des célibataires les plus convoités du magazine Forbes.

- Heero Yuy : il n'y a aucune trace de lui, comme si tous les fichiers le concernant avaient disparu. Par miracle, il reste juste trace d'un avis de placement de la DASS qui l'a confié à l'âge de 14 ans à une Madame Bartoli.

Wufeï reste songeur, il sent que ses hommes ont des liens qu'il ne peut pas expliquer pour l'instant et maintenant ils sont réunis tous les quatre, juste au moment du meurtre de Réléna Darlian. Est-ce une coïncidence ? Catalonia a-t-elle raison ? Pourtant son instinct lui dit qu'il est sur la bonne piste et l'étape suivante est une visite à Mme Bartoli. Il lui faut des informations sur Heero Yuy, il sent que c'est lui le cœur de l'affaire.

Il est déjà 19H00 mais il décide de tenter le coup et d'appeler Mme Bartoli pour avoir un rendez-vous. Une voix chaleureuse lui répond qu'elle sera ravie de le rencontrer pour parler de Heero.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Wufeï arrive devant une petite maison très chaleureuse avec des bacs de géraniums accrochés à toutes les fenêtres. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'année qui a tout de la mama italienne vient l'accueillir et le fait entrer dans un salon surchargé de bibelots. Il a du mal à imaginer Heero Yuy évoluant dans un tel environnement.

- Merci beaucoup Madame de me recevoir.

- Mais ce n'est rien mon petit. Je vais chercher du café et des petits gâteaux, à votre âge, il faut manger, vous êtes tout maigre.

Wufeï n'a pas le temps de protester que la petite bonne femme toute ronde a déjà disparu dans la cuisine. Elle réapparaît quelques minutes plus tard, tenant dans les mains un plateau surchargé de friandise.

- Voilà, maintenant on a tout ce qu'il nous faut pour une longue conversation. Heero… Quel garçon étrange, vous savez qu'il m'envoie un cadeau tous les ans pour Noël et mon anniversaire ? Lorsque je me suis cassé le col du fémur l'année dernière, il a payé tous les frais et une aide ménagère jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement rétablie. Pourtant, il n'a jamais eu un mot gentil ou un geste affectueux tout le temps qu'il est resté avec moi. J'ai accueilli une dizaine d'enfants mais il restera sans aucun doute celui que je préfère et que pourtant je comprends le moins.

- Comment cela ?

- Il est arrivé chez moi à l'âge de 14 ans et est resté jusqu'à l'age de 18 ans où il a pu rentrer en possession de la fortune que lui a laissée son père. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne m'a pas dit plus de dix phrases. Au début, j'ai essayé de franchir ses barrières puis j'ai vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de rentrer dans son monde. Je n'en faisais pas partie, alors je l'ai laissé tranquille. J'ai été récompensé à son départ par un merci et je pense que c'est un mot qu'Heero n'a pas dit à grand monde…

- Son père était fortuné ?

- Oui, il est né d'une belle histoire d'amour. Son père, héritier japonais d'un clan très puissant, faisait ses études à Paris lorsqu'il a rencontré sa mère qui descendait d'une famille aristocratique russe, émigrée à la révolution. Ils ont eu le coup de foudre et Heero est né un an après leur rencontre. Malheureusement, cinq ans plus tard, son père est mort d'une rupture d'anévrisme et sa mère l'a suivi un an plus tard sans doute parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Je sais qu'Heero gardait précieusement une lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite pour lui demander pardon de ne pas avoir la force de vivre pour lui. Elle avait pensé que la famille de son père prendrait soin de lui mais ça n'a malheureusement pas été le cas.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le clan auquel appartenait son père n'a pas voulu reconnaître un bâtard né d'une union non approuvée. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher d'hériter de la fortune de son père à sa majorité mais ils l'ont confié à un tuteur. Cet homme, Odin Lowe, était un jésuite, très dur qui n'a jamais montré aucune affection à Heero et l'a élevé dans le plus grand dénuement. Je suis même sûre qu'il le battait régulièrement.

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Je croyais qu'Heero était très pudique car il ne se montrait jamais sans tee-shirt et ne voulait jamais aller à la piscine. Mais, un jour, je ne savais pas qu'il était dans la salle de bain et je suis entrée. Il était torse nu et a vite enfilé son tee-shirt mais j'ai eu le temps de voir de grandes balafres rouges dans son dos et sur son torse. J'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien remarqué car je savais qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté, il ne voulait surtout pas inspirer de la pitié.

- Pourquoi est-il parti de chez Lowe ?

- Ce monstre est mort dans l'incendie accidentel de sa maison. Les pompiers ont conclu à une cigarette mal éteinte. C'est ainsi qu'il a atterri chez moi.

- A vous entendre, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'avait pas d'amis et refusait de se lier…

- En fait, il en avait un seul, Trowa Barton, ils s'étaient rencontrés au collège deux ans plus tôt et quelque chose de très fort les liait même si Trowa n'était guère plus bavard qu'Heero, sauf quand je le régalais avec mes lasagnes spéciales ! Si vous voulez, je vous ferai goûter et vous comprendrez qu'à part Heero personne ne peut rester insensible à ce chef d'œuvre culinaire !

- Il ne fréquentait personne d'autre ? C'est bizarre à cet âge !

- Il avait juste dans sa chambre la photo d'un garçon, avec une longue natte et des yeux étranges, à qui il parlait tous les soirs. Je pense qu'il lui racontait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire aux autres et qui devait sortir. Mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire qui c'était.

Wufeï remercie chaleureusement Mme Bartoli et décide de rentrer chez lui.

Avant de s'endormir, il repasse dans sa tête toutes les informations dont il dispose. Décidemment, ce Yuy n'est pas ordinaire et il a de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'il est étranger au meurtre de Réléna Darlian. Il sait maintenant qu'il a connu Maxwell dans son enfance car la natte ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Comme il l'avait supposé, ces hommes sont liés par quelque chose et il va découvrir quoi. Il y a trop de morts autour d'eux. Demain il va désobéir à Catalonia et rencontrer Heero Yuy. Il prend le risque de se faire virer mais il résoudra cette affaire coûte que coûte.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Au même moment, dans l'appartement d'Heero, Duo confortablement lové dans ses bras ronronne de bonheur.

- Tu crois que ton plan va marcher ?

- Hn

- Mais encore…

- Trowa s'est assuré que Chang est sur l'affaire. Il a déjà plein de renseignements sur vous trois en fouillant dans les différents fichiers de la police et de la presse et il a rencontré Mme Bartoli pour en apprendre plus sur moi. Il est accroché. De toute façon, mes plans fonctionnent toujours.

Duo s'écarte légèrement pour regarder la cage posée sur une table voisine. Puis un sourire malicieux étire ses lèvres.

- Tu es sur ?

Heero se renfrogne instantanément et foudroie d'un regard qui tue un oiseau bleu cobalt.

- Cet oiseau est stupide !

- Nez Crochu t'a dit qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup d'affection pour se remettre de la mort de son compagnon. Alors arrête de le regarder comme ça !

- Je déteste cet oiseau, il ne respecte pas mon plan…

Heero a les deux sourcils froncé et devant sa mine contrariée, Duo éclate de rire, ce qui renforce le froncement d'un Heero qui n'apprécie pas que son love bird se moque de lui.

Duo applique alors la seule tactique qui fonctionne à tous les coups, il attrape le menton d'Heero d'une main et de l'autre caresse les sourcils froncés pour qu'ils retrouvent leur place. Il se penche ensuite vers les lèvres, dont il ne se lasse pas, pour un baiser dans lequel il fait passer tout son amour. Un amour désormais inconditionnel puisqu'il a accepté de rester après les révélations d'Heero.

**

* * *

**

A suivre

**

* * *

**

Patience… Dans le prochain chapitre, tout, ou presque, est révélé !!! 

**Merci** de persévérer dans la lecture de cette histoire. A dans 15 jours au maximum pour la suite.


	5. Les inséparables

**Titre** : **La parabole des inséparables.**

**Bêta : **Shini-Cat

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi **MAIS** les perruches m'appartiennent,

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre

Genre : OCC avec amour et meurtre

**Note** : C'est un fait divers lu il y a déjà quelques temps, et qui n'a pas quitté un coin de mon cerveau depuis, qui m'a inspiré le début de cette histoire. Alors, je tiens à remercier le « voleur du supermarché » qui m'a bien aidée.

**Merci** à elodiedalton, Nass, x-shinigami-x, shini-cat, nyanko-kuro pour leurs encouragements sur le chapitre 4.

**Coin de la bêta**

_Je suis époustouflée ! J'ai été obligée de relire deux fois le chapitre pour bien comprendre ! _

_Vivement la suite !_

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 – Les inséparables**

En entrant dans le salon, Duo remarque immédiatement le pli soucieux qui barre le front d'Heero. Il reste quelques instants à le contempler : il est assis sur le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées, buvant mécaniquement son indispensable expresso serré du matin.

Duo sait à quel point les révélations, que lui a faites Heero, l'ont perturbées en le replongeant dans un passé insoutenable qui explique tout ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Duo a les larmes aux yeux en repensant au récit des neuf années d'enfer que Heero a vécu sous le joug d'Odin Lowe.

Il se voulait homme d'église mais c'était en fait un monstre cruel et sans aucune compassion. Lowe croyait que la foi devait passer par l'humiliation et la souffrance et avait décidé de faire de Heero un parfait croyant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et Heero lui a raconté…

Les jours où il devait survivre sans aucune nourriture,

les nuits, attaché moitié nu, transi de froid dans une cave humide, car il devait faire pénitence,

les coups de fouet qui pleuvaient au moindre gémissement ou à la moindre faiblesse,

les scarifications, parce que la douleur est le seul moyen d'atteindre la perfection dans la foi.

Il lui a raconté sa peur, sa souffrance et sa solitude. Ce sentiment déchirant qui lui étreignait le cœur à l'idée que personne ne pouvait l'aider ou le comprendre, que personne ne le pleurerait s'il se laissait mourir dans cette cave. Cette solitude insupportable que ressent l'enfant abandonné par sa mère…

Il lui a aussi raconté l'espoir, l'espoir fou, qu'il a ressenti en le rencontrant, en comprenant qu'il y avait quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un de solitaire, de différent et qui pouvait l'accepter.

Il lui a raconté la force que lui a donné sa rencontre, la force de survivre coûte que coûte car enfin quelqu'un l'attendait.

Il lui a enfin raconté que, pendant toutes ces années de torture, il n'a pas voulu laisser passer le moindre signe de soumission envers son tuteur. Alors, pas une fois il n'a laissé son désespoir s'exprimer, pas une fois il n'a pleuré.

Lorsque Heero a relevé la tête, Duo les a vues, elles étaient là, noyant les prunelles cobalt dans l'écume. Alors, doucement, Duo a pris Heero dans ses bras et sans une parole, il l'a simplement serré contre lui pour qu'il comprenne qu'enfin, elles pouvaient sortir, ces larmes trop longtemps retenues. Entre eux il n'y a ni soumission, ni domination juste de l'amour et l'acceptation totale de l'autre, de ses forces comme de ses faiblesses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo sort de ses souvenirs puis sourit en se dirigeant vers son alter ego. Il lui effleure doucement la joue d'une caresse puis se glisse derrière lui, passe ses jambes de chaque coté de son bassin, enlace son torse de ses bras en se collant à lui. Heero soupire de contentement puis renverse sa tête pour obtenir son premier baiser du matin. Puis, il parle doucement pour ne pas briser la douceur de cet instant.

- L'inspecteur Chang a appelé, nous avons rendez-vous dans deux heures à la Yumax. Peux-tu te charger de prévenir Quatre et Trowa ? Nous devons absolument être tous les quatre pour le recevoir.

- Tu es angoissé ?

- Un peu… Tu sais, cette appréhension sourde qui te saisit lorsque tu es proche d'obtenir quelque chose que tu as longtemps désiré… quelque chose qui peut t'échapper au dernier moment parce que tu as oublié de prévoir un paramètre important ou que tu as sous-estimé un détail que tu croyais insignifiant. Ça fait 15 ans que je planifie tout pour que nous soyons tous les cinq réunis afin de nous soutenir les uns les autres et de protéger ceux qui en ont besoin et, si près du but, j'ai peur d'échouer…

- Heero, tu ne pourras jamais tout contrôler, le hasard, le petit grain de poussière qui enraye la roue, ça existe ! Tu n'y peux rien. Par contre, moi je sais parfaitement ce qu'il faut faire pour que cette affreuse ride disparaisse de ton front…et, je vais le faire…

Duo quitte sa position de sangsue dorsale pour faire face à son love bird et s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il pose ses lèvres sur sa bouche en emprisonnant doucement la lèvre supérieure d'Heero dans les siennes, tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise…

- Duo, arrête… On a pas le temps mmmmmmmmmmh…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, on a un bon quart d'heure devant nous et c'est largement suffisant pour que je te relaxe entièrement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'inspecteur Chang est debout sur le trottoir face à l'immeuble de la Yumax. Il se sent fébrile, il a la dérangeante sensation d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment, d'être en terrain connu, alors qu'il sait parfaitement que c'est impossible. Il consulte sa montre, 14H00 pile, il est temps de se ressaisir et d'affronter Heero Yuy.

Lorsqu'il rentre dans la salle de réunion, quatre hommes se lèvent dans un même mouvement. Heero se charge de faire les présentations et une fois que tout le monde a pris place autour de la table, ils le regardent en attendant manifestement qu'il prenne la parole.

- Je vous remercie de me recevoir si rapidement. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser au sujet du meurtre de Melle Darlian.

Les quatre hommes se consultent du regard et Heero prend la parole.

- Nous sommes désolés, inspecteur Chang, mais nous ne connaissons pas cette personne.

Wufeï se doutait bien qu'il n'allaient pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier en admettant connaître la double vie de Réléna ! Il esquisse un sourire avant de poursuivre…

- Elle était réceptionniste dans votre entreprise sous le nom de Réléna Peacecraft.

- Réléna a été assassinée ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je comptais sur vous pour m'en dire un peu plus. J'ai appris qu'elle était à l'origine de l'OPA qui a failli vous coûter le contrôle de votre entreprise. J'imagine donc que vous ne deviez pas la porter dans votre cœur.

- Vous imaginez bien. Effectivement, je l'avais d'ailleurs renvoyée. Mais elle m'avait aussi rendu service en me rapprochant de Duo avec qui je suis désormais associé. Mon entreprise est sauvée et je n'ai donc aucune raison de m'en prendre à Réléna. A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres raisons de douter…

Wufeï en observant les quatre hommes se rend compte qu'il est en fait face à deux couples, ils ne se touchent pas mais pourtant quelque chose dans leur attitude les trahit. Leurs liens sont tellement forts qu'il les ressent physiquement. Il les regarde chacun leur tour dans les yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur vous et j'ai rencontré Mme Bartoli. Je sens qu'il y a entre vous des liens singuliers. Je suis sûr que vous me cachez des choses sur le meurtre de Melle Darlian et je les découvrirai. Il y a beaucoup trop de morts autour de vous.

Heero dévisage Wufeï qui se sent mis à nu par ce regard perçant. Puis, il prend la parole d'une voix étrangement douce qui touche Wufeï.

- Mme Bartoli est une femme très généreuse mais aussi très fidèle et si elle s'est confiée à vous à mon sujet c'est parce que je lui en avais donné l'autorisation. De plus, inspecteur Chang, n'est-il pas vrai que vous avez-vous aussi perdu vos parents et votre tuteur et que vous êtes seul au monde ? Est-ce que cela fait de vous un criminel ?

Wufeï est pétrifié par ces paroles. Ça ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit mais c'est vrai qu'il est comme trois des hommes face à lui, sans attaches, sans famille, seul… Il ne sait plus quoi dire, profondément troublé par ce constat. Fort heureusement, Heero, après avoir respecté un moment de silence, reprend la parole.

- Nous sommes prêts à vous éclairer sur les liens qui nous rassemblent mais à une condition. Nous allons vous poser chacun une question, puis vous rentrerez chez vous. Vous reviendrez nous voir lorsque vous serez certain de la réponse et à ce moment là, nous vous livrerons l'entière vérité.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela, surtout si ça peut me conduire à prouver votre implication dans le meurtre ?

- Le soir du crime, nous affirmerons avoir passé la soirée tous les quatre ensemble. Nous n'avons aucun mobile puisque l'OPA a échoué. Pensez-vous vraiment que le commissaire Catalonia vous laisse nous inculper ?

Wufeï sait qu'il a raison et ça le met en rage mais il ne peut rien y faire pour l'instant et décide donc d'accepter les règles fixées par Heero. Trowa est le premier à prendre la parole.

- Pouvons-nous accepter les règles d'une société qui a décidé que le meurtre gratuit d'un animal est autorisé parce que l'humain est la race suprême, la seule qui ait de l'importance ? Il se tourne vers Duo qui prend à son tour la parole.

- Pouvons-nous accepter les règles d'une société qui décide que ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans la norme qu'elle a fixé, qui gênent par leur différence, même s'ils ne représentent aucun danger pour les autres, doivent être écartés ? Peut-on accepter qu'un Maire décide d'interdire les SDF dans sa ville ? Ou qu'un handicapé mental soit enfermé dans un asile ? Duo passe la parole à Heero d'un regard.

- Pouvons-nous accepter les règles d'une société qui laisse des peuples mourir de faim, être ravagés par le virus du sida ou opprimés, juste pour préserver les intérêts des plus riches ? Heero se retourne vers Quatre qui doit poser la dernière question.

- Pouvons-nous accepter les règles d'une société où un criminel sadique n'est pas puni parce que son père est un homme puissant ?

Dire que Wufeï est abasourdi est un euphémisme, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de questions. Surtout à la dernière qui fait manifestement référence à l'affaire Bukowski. Tous ses sentiments s'emmêlent. Mais d'un autre coté, il a l'impression d'avoir trouvé ses semblables, il est bien avec eux et ça le perturbe au plus haut point. Lui qui avait décidé de consacrer sa vie à la défense de la justice, comment pourrait-il pactiser avec des criminels ?

Il les fixe avec attention mais comprend vite qu'ils n'ajouteront plus un mot, il prend donc la direction de la sortie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sans se concerter les quatre hommes se rendent dans le bureau de Heero. C'est seulement une fois la porte fermée que Duo prend la parole.

- Vous avez raison, c'est lui, je l'ai ressenti, c'est le dernier membre de notre équipe.

Les autres approuvent d'un hochement de tête puis Trowa qui regarde la cage installée près de la fenêtre éclate de rire en voyant l'air furieux de Heero qui ne décolère pas dés qu'il regarde les oiseaux qu'elle renferme.

Quatre curieux s'approche pour découvrir avec stupeur cinq oiseaux alignés sur un perchoir.

Au milieu se tient un oiseau au plumage améthyste.

A sa gauche, une perruche cobalt se serre tendrement contre un oiseau aux reflets émeraude.

A sa droite, un inséparable turquoise est blotti contre une perruche rouge aux couleurs du clan du dragon dont est issu Wufeï.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'exprimer son admiration devant leur beauté, ce qui lui attire un regard noir d'Heero.

- Cette perruche cobalt est stupide, Duo a absolument voulu la sauver et Nez Crochu nous a expliqué qu'il lui fallait de la compagnie et beaucoup d'affection pour qu'elle se remette de la mort de son compagnon. J'ai donc voulu lui créer un clan comme celui que nous allons bientôt former et je lui ai demandé de me procurer des oiseaux qui pourraient nous représenter. Seulement cet oiseau stupide n'a pas choisi le bon compagnon ! Et les autres ont suivi… non mais vous imaginez, Trowa avec moi, Quatre avec Wufeï et Duo tout seul ! Ces oiseaux sont des bakas ! (1) En plus, Duo m'oblige à les emmener partout pour qu'ils ne soient jamais seuls !

A ses mots, les trois autres ne peuvent pas se retenir et l'hilarité de l'un alimentant celle de l'autre, ils virent écarlates et pleurent de bon cœur en se tenant le ventre. Devant ce spectacle, Heero ne peut se retenir très longtemps et les rejoint dans leur fou rire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wufeï a réfléchi pendant trois jours… Trois jours, où il a subi constamment le harcèlement de Catalonia qui exigeait l'arrestation d'un voyou quelconque pour faire cesser les gros titres de la presse, qui en rajoutait tous les jours sur l'incompétence de la police.

Il en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence, ces hommes sont proches de lui, il l'a senti immédiatement. Et surtout, ils ont raison de penser que ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui dans la police n'a rien à voir avec la justice. Il est prêt à changer les règles.

Il prend son téléphone pour appeler Heero Yuy qui lui donne rendez-vous chez lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme la première fois, les quatre hommes l'attendent et c'est Heero qui prend la parole.

- Alors Wufeï, quelles sont tes réponses ?

Wufeï ne relève même pas l'emploi de son prénom et le tutoiement, ça lui semble normal.

- Il n'y en a qu'une : **nous** ne pouvons pas l'accepter.

Il reçoit en retour quatre sourires lumineux. Wufeï se dit qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien, autant à sa place.

Ils s'installent confortablement pour qu'Heero raconte à Wufeï ce qui les réunit aujourd'hui. Ils ont tué Réléna parce que, en dehors du fait qu'elle voulait leur nuire, elle avait tué de sang froid un pauvre animal innocent et en laissait un autre mourir de chagrin, une telle femme ne méritait pas de vivre. Mais l'histoire a commencé en fait bien avant le meurtre de Réléna…

- C'est ma rencontre avec Duo qui a déclenché tous les évènements qui ont suivi. J'ai découvert qu'il existait une autre personne comme moi, une personne, sans famille, qui se sentait exclue parce que la société ne voulait pas lui faire une place à cause de sa différence. Le psychiatre qu'il avait consulté voulait le faire enfermer et c'est pour ça que ces pères l'ont emmené à New York.

C'est alors que j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que je respecte des règles dictées par une société injuste.

C'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que d'autres personnes comme Duo et moi pouvaient exister et que si je les trouvais, je pourrais créer ma famille. Des personnes qui ne me laisseraient jamais tomber et que je ne laisserais jamais souffrir. Après Duo, il m'en manquait encore trois.

- Mais pourquoi cinq personnes ?

- C'est mathématique !

- Hein ? Wufeï qui ne connaît pas l'obsession de la logique qu'entretient Heero reste bouche bée, ce qui amène un sourire aux trois autres.

- C'est le seul nombre qui réunit toutes les qualités que je voulais pour mon clan. C'est un nombre sûr et intouchable (2). C'est aussi le nombre des éléments pour les japonais : l'eau, le feu, la terre, le bois et le métal. Et enfin, le pentacle, figure géométrique en forme d'étoile à cinq points, représente le nombre d'or qui permet d'atteindre la proportion idéale. Voilà pourquoi c'est le nombre parfait pour constituer une équipe.

Après cette mise au point, Heero reprend son récit où il l'avait laissé.

- En troisième au collège, j'ai rencontré Trowa et j'ai su immédiatement qu'il était un des nôtres et ce sentiment était réciproque, c'est pourquoi nous ne nous sommes plus quittés et qu'il sait absolument tout de moi. Il te racontera son histoire lui-même.

Deux ans plus tard, j'ai découvert par hasard que mon tuteur avait pour projet de me faire interner, avec la complicité d'un de ses amis psychiatre, dans le but de récupérer la fortune de mon père, soi disant pour l'église. Le psychiatre avait rédigé un rapport indiquant que j'étais incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment, que je pouvais tuer de sang froid et que le passage à l'acte qui lui semblait imminent ferait de moi un dangereux psychopathe.

Il avait raison sur certains points mais pas sur tous, je suis capable d'éprouver des sentiments pour vous que j'ai choisis. Par contre, c'est vrai que je suis aussi capable de tuer de sang froid, si j'estime que c'est justifié, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai attendu que les deux hommes passent une soirée ensemble et j'ai ajouté une bonne dose de somnifère dans le cognac que je devais leur apporter. J'ai attendu qu'ils s'endorment, puis j'ai aspergé les fauteuils sur lesquels ils étaient assis avec le reste de cognac et j'ai laissé tombé un cigare allumé.

J'ai pris mes affaires pour me rendre chez Trowa qui devait me servir d'alibi au cas où il y aurait eu des soupçons. Mais je suis resté caché non loin de la maison pour voir de mes yeux que l'incendie était suffisamment avancé pour que les pompiers n'aient aucune chance de les sauver.

Wufeï n'est pas choqué, son sens de la justice lui dit que ces hommes méritaient de mourir. Il en fait part à Heero par une simple pression réconfortante sur son bras, ce qui lui vaut un magnifique sourire, comme seul Duo Maxwell sait en faire.

- Nous avons vécu quelques années tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de nos études, puis nous sommes partis aux Etats-Unis. Je voulais voir Duo et le persuader de nous rejoindre. Mais quand je l'ai observé de loin, j'ai vu qu'il était heureux, équilibré et surtout qu'il avait déjà une famille… Trowa a essayé de me persuader d'aller lui parler mais j'ai préféré m'effacer.

- On a perdu cinq ans, à cause de cet idiot que j'aurais immédiatement suivi s'il me l'avait demandé, soupire Duo.

- Oui, mais c'est ce qui a permis que tu trouves Quatre qui non seulement fait partie de notre équipe mais fait aussi le bonheur de notre beau ténébreux ! Répond Heero en souriant aux rougeurs qui envahissent les joues des deux concernés. Puis il reprend son sérieux pour poursuivre son récit.

- Trowa et moi sommes rentrés en France où nous avons monté la Yuy sécurité, mais ce n'était en fait qu'une couverture qui nous a permis de constituer les réseaux indispensables pour réaliser la mission que nous nous étions fixée de rendre une « vraie justice ». Ça a été une période très difficile pour moi car je ne pouvais plus être certain que je retrouverai Duo un jour et cette idée me rendait fou. Heureusement que Trowa était là, c'est lui qui m'a poussé à me concentrer sur des habitudes, jusqu'à l'obsession, ce qui me permettait de vivre au quotidien.

C'est aussi Trowa, en infiltrant la Préfecture de Police qui t'a découvert et a compris, en t'observant discrètement, que tu étais notre chaînon manquant. Il a suivi de très près toute l'affaire Bukowski. Lorsqu'il a été relâché, nous avons décidé qu'un accident de moto, à un endroit stratégique ne lui laissant aucune chance de survivre, s'imposait. Trowa est un génie en mécanique !

- Donc, la justice divine n'avait rien à voir dans la mort du jeune Bukowski ! Ironise Wufeï qui croyait avoir tout entendu et ne pensait plus pouvoir être surpris.

- Lorsque Duo est venu à moi de lui-même, j'étais à la fois fou de joie et terrifié. Je sais qu'il a déjà tué lui aussi, mais c'était sous le coup de la passion, sans préméditation. J'avais peur qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée de finir sa vie avec un tueur froid, incapable de sentiments.

- Baka ! J'aurai été incapable de te laisser, même si tu avais été le pire des monstres et arrête de dire que tu ne peux pas avoir de sentiments ! C'est faux, c'est juste ce que t'a fait croire Lowe.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Duo se positionne derrière Heero encore assis et l'enlace possessivement en passant ses mains autour de son cou et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Wufeï savoure quelques instants ce moment de tendresse, puis sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

- Que pensez-vous du commissaire Catalonia, croyez-vous qu'elle mérite de garder son poste ?

- Sûrement pas, répond Quatre tout sourire. D'ailleurs, on a déjà un plan et les premiers jalons sont posés pour notre première mission à cinq, il ne nous manquait que … toi.

_(1) Je l'ai fait ! J'ai réussi à séparer Heero et Duo. Bon d'accord c'est les perruches, mais c'est un début, non ?_

_(2) Etant moi-même la reine des nulles en maths, je suggère à tout scientifique égaré dans cette histoire d'adresser ses éventuelles réclamation à Wikipédia._

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

Je pars pour plusieurs jours et je n'aurai pas d'accès Internet, donc, si j'y survis, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine…

**Pour les persévérants, rendez-vous pour la presque fin au prochain chapitre.**


	6. Première mission

Titre : La parabole des inséparables

**Titre** : **La parabole des inséparables.**

**Bêta : **Shini-Cat

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi **MAIS** les perruches m'appartiennent,

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre

Genre : OCC avec amour et meurtre

**Note** : C'est un fait divers lu il y a déjà quelques temps, et qui n'a pas quitté un coin de mon cerveau depuis, qui m'a inspiré le début de cette histoire. Alors, je tiens à remercier le « voleur du supermarché » qui m'a bien aidée.

**Merci** beaucoup à tous les lecteurs et particulièrement à celles qui me permettent de m'améliorer par leurs encouragements et leurs remarques : x-shinigami-x, Catirella, Marilyn et sa coloc (dont je connaîtrai peut-être le nom un jour !), Marnie2 et Mimi Yuy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 – Première mission**

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Wufeï se réveille d'excellente humeur, avec l'agréable sensation de compter pour quelqu'un. Grâce à Heero et à sa volonté de rechercher des hommes partageant ses idéaux, il sait que, désormais, il n'est plus seul. Ils sont cinq, soudés comme les doigts de la main.

Il passe faire acte de présence au bureau puis rejoint Quatre et Trowa avec qui il a rendez-vous pour déjeuner. Les deux hommes l'attendent dans une brasserie de la place de la Bastille où il est facile de se fondre dans l'anonymat.

Après avoir choisi leur menu, Quatre engage immédiatement la discussion sur le sujet qui les occupe, la chute du commissaire Catalonia.

- Nous avons commencé à réfléchir sur la meilleure façon de neutraliser Dorothy et il semble évident que ce qui peut la toucher le plus est de perdre son poste et de voir toutes ses ambitions tomber à l'eau.

- Jusque là, je suis d'accord mais elle est excessivement prudente et ça va être difficile à réaliser !

- Nous devons commencer par faire une enquête minutieuse afin de trouver ses points faibles et nous déciderons ensemble de la manière de procéder.

Wufeï est d'accord sur ce constat et il pose à Quatre une question qui l'intrigue depuis que Heero lui a révélé toute l'histoire.

- Je comprends que Duo et Trowa, qui, comme moi, n'ont aucune famille, aient accepté de suivre Heero, par contre je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui te motive. Ne te méprends pas, je ne remets pas en cause la légitimité de ta place dans l'équipe mais ça m'intrigue.

- Ta question ne me choque pas et je me doutais que tu la poserais un jour ou l'autre. C'est vrai que j'ai une famille et même une immense famille mais pourtant je me suis toujours senti seul.

D'abord, je suis le seul garçon, ce qui a fait peser sur mes épaules depuis ma naissance l'idée que j'étais destiné à prendre la suite de mon père. Personne ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis, il était évident pour tout le monde que je reprendrai les rennes de l'empire familial, mais moi je ne voulais pas.

Ensuite, je suis homosexuel et si ma famille proche l'a accepté, il n'en était pas de même pour le reste de notre entourage. Si j'avais suivi le destin que me réservait ma famille, je n'aurai jamais pu vivre une histoire d'amour au grand jour sans risquer de mettre en péril les sociétés que nous dirigeons.

Lorsque j'ai rencontré Duo, et indépendamment du fait qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, je me suis senti attiré. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel ou de sentimental, mais j'ai su instinctivement qu'il devait faire partie de ma vie.

Enfin, j'ai trouvé Trowa et j'ai connu le coup de foudre, alors que je n'y croyais vraiment pas ! Lorsqu'il m'a parlé du projet de Heero de former une équipe capable de rendre une vraie justice, j'ai compris que c'est là que mon destin me menait. C'est pour ça que Duo a été mis sur mon chemin, nous ne sommes pas maîtres de notre destinée…

Tout était écrit à l'avance, Heero a été le catalyseur mais nous n'avions pas le choix, nous devions nous rencontrer tous les cinq pour mener à bien notre mission.

- Tu as raison, je suis persuadé moi aussi que tout était écrit… Nous ne sommes que les instruments du destin. Mais je me pose quand même des questions, avons-nous le droit de condamner les autres et de nous substituer à la justice ?

Quatre et Trowa échange un regard qui fait l'effet à Wufeï d'une conversation silencieuse. Puis Trowa prend la parole pour la première fois.

- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Heero, ma mère avait sombré dans la dépression et l'alcoolisme. Nous vivions avec un homme violent qui buvait lui aussi et la battait. Je m'interposais pour la protéger et c'est moi qui prenais les coups. Je m'étais complètement renfermé sur moi-même et je ne parlais plus à personne, j'étais d'ailleurs sur le point d'abandonner le lycée.

Puis Heero est venu vers moi.

Un jour, alors que je me baissais pour ramasser un crayon, il a vu les traces de coups dans mon dos et il a compris. Lui qui était toujours totalement inexpressif, j'ai vu une colère folle envahir son visage. Il m'a expliqué que fuir et gâcher ma vie n'était pas une solution, mon beau père était une ordure et c'était lui le problème à éliminer.

Nous l'avons attendu dans une ruelle sombre et comme il était complètement saoul, il n'a pas été difficile de le maîtriser et de le poignarder. Nous avons pris son portefeuille pour faire croire à une agression par un des junkies qui traînait dans le coin.

Je pense que si Heero ne m'avait pas aidé, je serais mort car il devenait de plus en plus violent et les services sociaux qui étaient passés plusieurs fois n'avaient jamais rien fait, à part des rapports.

- Tu vois Wufeï, je ne cautionne pas le crime et j'espère que c'est une extrémité que nous n'aurons pas à atteindre souvent.

Mais si Heero n'avait pas éliminé Lowe et le beau père de Trowa, c'est eux qui ne seraient plus là aujourd'hui.

Si Trowa ne s'était pas occupé de Bukowski, il aurait continué à torturer et tuer des SDF.

Si Duo n'avait pas agi à Central Park, je ne serais pas devant toi aujourd'hui.

Et enfin, si Duo et Heero ne s'étaient pas occupés de Réléna, elle aurait fini par tuer Duo, comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour la perruche. Tout son bureau était tapissé de photos de Duo lacérées au couteau.T

Alors ma réponse est oui, lorsque la justice n'est pas capable d'agir pour protéger des victimes, nous pouvons nous substituer à elle.

Wufeï est obligé de souscrire aux propos de Quatre, surtout lorsqu'il se rappelle son sentiment de rage et d'impuissance devant la mort de ses parents ou la libération de Bukowski.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les cinq hommes se sont répartis le travail de surveillance de la cible. Heero et Duo cherchent les renseignements concernant son passé en investissant tous les fichiers informatiques possibles, Wufeï se charge d'interroger ses collègues policiers et Quatre et Trowa la filent jour et nuit afin de connaître tous ses déplacements et habitudes, jusqu'à la marque du papier toilette qu'elle utilise.

Au bout d'une semaine, ils se retrouvent chez Heero pour mettre leurs informations en commun. Ils sont réunis dans le salon et le laptop d'Heero est posé sur la table basse, autour de laquelle ils prennent tous place. Duo prend la parole en premier.

- Nous n'avons rien trouvé d'exploitable dans toutes les informations dont nous disposons. C'en est même anormal ! Première en tout pendant sa scolarité, aucune incartade ou bêtise d'adolescente. On ne lui connaît aucune liaison. Si nous ne savions pas qu'elle est intervenue pour faire libérer un criminel, on pourrait croire en la réincarnation de Jeanne d'Arc ! La seule chose un peu bizarre est le divorce de ses parents peut après sa naissance. Elle a été élevée par son père qui est mort il y a un an, juste avant qu'elle de prenne la direction de la brigade criminelle. On ne sait d'ailleurs pas comment elle a obtenu le poste car manifestement d'autres postulants étaient beaucoup plus qualifiés qu'elle. Pour essayer de percer un peu cette carapace de mystère dont elle s'entoure, je dois voir sa mère dans deux jours en me faisant passer pour un journaliste qui souhaite faire un reportage sur une femme de pouvoir. Heero de son coté va continuer à chercher car il est persuadé que des dossiers ont disparus ou qu'ils ont été modifiés.

- Hn, il y a des choses pas nettes et foie de hacker je vais les trouver. De ton coté, Wufeï, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Pas grand-chose non plus. En dehors de trois policiers qui forment comme une garde rapprochée autour d'elle, les autres ne l'apprécient pas du tout et le cas Bukowski n'est pas un cas isolé. Elle est intervenue dans deux autres affaires pour lesquels les policiers chargés de l'affaire étaient certains de parvenir à une condamnation. Je vais me procurer les deux dossiers en question. Je sais qu'elle m'a dans son collimateur. Depuis l'affaire Bukowski, elle me fait surveiller. J'ai trouvé des traces d'incursion dans mon ordinateur grâce au logiciel qu'Heero m'a donné et je sais que mes dossiers ont été fouillés. Tout a été remis scrupuleusement en place, sauf le cheveu que j'avais coincé dans l'ouverture du tiroir.

Quatre regarde Wufeï avec inquiétude.

- Surtout fait très attention, cette femme est sans doute dangereuse. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à vous apprendre non plus. Elle est réglée comme du papier à musique et elle ne fait pratiquement rien en dehors d'aller à son boulot et quelques restaurants ou soirées avec des hommes politiques en vue. Par contre, tous les jeudi soir elle prend sa voiture de fonction, toujours conduite par le même policier, et je parierai sur un de ceux qui forme sa garde rapprochée, pour se rendre quelque part. Nous n'avons pas pu la filer car elle fait bloquer le quartier à chaque fois ce qui fait que, lorsque la circulation reprend, nous ne savons pas dans quelle direction elle est partie. Nous allons faire plusieurs essais en nous postant dans toutes les directions possibles pour réussir à la suivre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, Duo est face à la mère de Dorothy. Elle a environ 50 ans, des cheveux très blonds et des yeux d'un bleu presque transparent. Il se dit qu'elle devait être vraiment très belle lorsqu'elle était jeune.

- Bonjour Madame, merci de me recevoir. Mon magazine fait un reportage sur les femmes de pouvoir et surtout sur les conditions qui les ont conduites à obtenir une situation habituellement réservée à des hommes. Votre fille dirige la brigade criminelle alors qu'elle est très jeune, selon vous, qu'est-ce qui l'a conduite à occuper un tel poste ?

Duo sent l'hésitation de la femme et un voile de tristesse assombrit son visage. Il se penche un peu vers elle et lui adresse son plus charmant sourire, celui qui fait que personne ne peut lui résister. Elle sourit à son tour puis se décrispe peu à peu, elle lui fait confiance et se décide à parler.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Victoria. En fait, je ne peux pas vraiment vous parler de ma fille puisque je n'ai pas pu la voir depuis sa naissance, mon mari en a obtenu la garde exclusive. J'ai essayé de la contacter à de nombreuses reprises parce que je voulais lui donner ma version des choses et lui dire que je n'avais jamais souhaité l'abandonner mais elle refuse de me parler.

- C'est très triste…

- Oui… Mais je peux vous parler de son père car il est sans aucun doute à l'origine de l'ambition qui dévore ma fille et de sa dureté envers ceux qui l'entourent. Il n'aimait personne, il utilisait juste les autres pour arriver à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Son proverbe préféré était « la fin justifie les moyens » et il était prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif, vraiment à tout…

Sa voix s'est brisée sur ces derniers mots et elle retient manifestement des larmes qui ne demandent qu'à sortir. Duo lui prend la main et attend qu'elle se reprenne. Il sent toute la douleur de cette femme et il se sent mal de lui avoir menti.

- Vous souhaitez que je revienne à un autre moment ?

- Non, ça ne changerait rien, je vis avec ça depuis trop longtemps et ça va me faire du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

J'ai rencontré Guido Catalonia lors de ma première année d'université. Lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai immédiatement été conquise. Il était magnifique avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés, ses yeux d'un bleu océan et son corps de dieu grec, il incarnait le héros des livres romantiques que je dévorais à l'époque. Il était surtout terriblement charismatique et tout le monde se suspendait à ses lèvres dés qu'il parlait.

Nous venions de deux milieux totalement opposés, j'étais fille unique, issue d'une famille riche et mon père était un puissant avocat d'affaires. Il était le septième et dernier enfant d'une famille sicilienne émigrée en France et très pauvre. Il n'a jamais voulu que je les rencontre et je sais juste que son père était maçon. Il m'avait confié un jour qu'il refusait d'avoir la même vie que ses parents mais il restait très discret sur son enfance.

Lorsqu'il s'est intéressé à moi, j'ai failli mourir de bonheur et lorsqu'un an après il m'a demandé en mariage, j'étais sure qu'il n'existait personne sur terre de plus heureux que moi.

J'ai fait toutes mes études sur un petit nuage puis à l'obtention de notre diplôme, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je travaille car il souhaitait fonder une famille et que les enfants ont besoin d'une mère qui s'occupe d'eux à plein temps. J'étais un peu réticente mais je me suis dit qu'il avait raison et que je pourrais toujours travailler plus tard. Je suis donc devenue la parfaite femme au foyer.

J'ai découvert qu'il était terriblement possessif et qu'il voulait tout diriger mais j'étais vraiment heureuse.

Il a travaillé quelques temps avec mon père qui lui a présenté toutes ses relations et l'a aidé financièrement à monter son propre cabinet d'avocats. Lors de l'inauguration des locaux, il rayonnait de bonheur et je me suis dit à ce moment qu'il ne nous manquait qu'un enfant pour parachever une union idyllique.

C'est alors que ma vie a basculé dans l'horreur.

Je revenais du laboratoire d'analyse qui m'avait confirmé que j'étais enceinte et j'étais tellement heureuse que j'ai décidé de passer au cabinet pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mon mari.

Je suis entrée et comme sa secrétaire n'était pas là, j'ai frappé et j'ai ouvert doucement la porte. En fait, elle était à l'intérieur, assise sur le bureau, la jupe relevée et les jambes ouvertes en train de se faire besogner par mon mari en poussant des cris de truie en chaleur. Mon cerveau refusait de croire cette vision… J'ai croisé les yeux de Guido, je souffrais terriblement pourtant je suis restée immobile, comme la souris hypnotisée par le serpent qui va l'étouffer.

Il a fini calmement sa petite affaire puis il a chassé la fille d'un geste méprisant de la main. Il m'a ensuite demandé ce que je faisais là et j'ai fait l'erreur de lui dire que j'étais enceinte et de lui demander des explications sur sa conduite.

Il s'est assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, il a allumé un cigare puis le plus tranquillement du monde, il m'a expliqué qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il m'avait épousé uniquement pour les relations et la fortune de mon père et accessoirement parce que j'étais belle et que je pouvais lui donner un enfant acceptable. Il espérait d'ailleurs un garçon.

J'ai pleuré, hurlé que j'allais le quitter mais il m'a répondu d'une voix qui m'a donné des frissons dans le dos que c'était hors de question. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait des relations dans la mafia sicilienne et que si je ne restais pas jusqu'à la naissance, il ferait enlever l'enfant que je ne reverrai jamais. Après je pouvais partir, du moment que je ne racontais rien à personne, il n'arriverait rien à mon enfant.

J'ai vécu totalement terrifiée pendant neuf mois avec un homme étranger. Puis je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire face au monstre que j'avais épousé et j'ai abandonné ma fille…

Victoria est en larmes et elle ne peut plus parler. Duo la prend gentiment dans ses bras pour la réconforter puis attend qu'elle se calme pour prendre congé.

- Une dernière chose, je sais que vous n'êtes pas journaliste mais je vous fais confiance et je vous demande de protéger ma fille, elle a assez souffert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les cinq hommes sont à nouveau réunis dans le salon d'Heero et Duo confortablement installé dans ses bras raconte avec émotion son entretien avec Victoria. Quatre et Trowa n'ont toujours pas réussi à savoir où Dorothy se rendait tous les jeudi et Wufeï fait part à son tour de ce qu'il a pu découvrir.

- J'ai réussi à accéder aux deux dossiers sur lesquels Dorothy est intervenue. Dans les deux cas, des hommes puissants sont impliqués. Pour le premier, c'est une affaire d'agression au couteau par le fils d'un député complètement camé et pour le deuxième, c'est le PDG d'une puissante entreprise soupçonné d'avoir trempé dans une affaire d'abus de biens sociaux qui a conduit au suicide d'un ministre.

Heero intervient à son tour.

- De mon coté, j'ai cherché plus d'information sur son père qui est devenu riche et influent mais avec beaucoup de zones d'ombres. Ses relations avec la mafia ne sont manifestement pas étrangères à sa réussite et même si rien n'a jamais pu être prouvé, il a été soupçonné de chantage et de malversations en tous genres. J'ai aussi découvert que Dorothy avait hérité d'un entrepôt situé sur les quais à Bercy.

Avec toutes ses informations, ils pensent que Dorothy, comme son père, utilise des moyens pas très légaux pour arriver à ses fins et ils en concluent que la visite de cet entrepôt est indispensable. Ils décident de s'y rendre le soir même. Heero propose de visionner un DVD et de commander une pizza mais Wufeï a d'autres projets.

- Il y a un grand fauve qui pense pouvoir me croquer et que je dois aller dompter ! Je vous retrouve devant l'entrepôt à 22H00.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'entrepôt est situé dans un quartier désert, au fond d'une petite ruelle. Quatre et Trowa reste à l'entrée pour faire le guet et les trois autres s'engagent dans la ruelle pour arriver face à une imposante porte blindée et reliée à un système d'alarme dernier cri… installé par la Yuy sécurité !

La serrure ne résiste pas longtemps aux talents de Duo et le système est neutralisé en un rien de temps par Heero.

Ils pénètrent dans une grande pièce aménagée comme un loft, avec un coin cuisine, un coin chambre et une salle de bain. Tout au fond, il y a trois grandes armoires ignifugées et un bureau sur lequel est placé un ordinateur dernier cri.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler, leurs actions se coordonnent naturellement. Heero s'occupe de passer les sécurités de l'ordinateur pour accéder aux fichiers et Duo et Wufeï commencent l'inspection des armoires.

Ils sont stupéfaits par leurs découvertes. Dorothy détient des dossiers sur tous les hommes influents. Cette « chantageothèque » a manifestement été commencée par son père puis elle a poursuivi son œuvre. Ils découvrent même un dossier sur des actions pas très légales d'une des sociétés du père de Quatre. L'ordinateur sert de système de référencement et comme dans une bibliothèque, il permet de faire des recherches soit sur le nom de la personne, soit sur des mots clés.

Ils découvrent les dossiers qui leur permettent de prouver que Dorothy n'a jamais été une élève brillante et qu'elle a obtenu ses résultats surprenants par chantage, ainsi d'ailleurs que son poste à la tête de la brigade criminelle. Ils découvrent aussi qu'elle possède un compte extrêmement bien garni aux îles caïmans et que ce qu'elle ne peut obtenir par le chantage, elle l'obtient en versant des pots de vin.

Tout à coup Heero pousse un cri de rage.

- Je n'avais pas vu l'alarme silencieuse ! Il faut faire vite, ils sont prévenus de notre intrusion dans l'ordinateur et nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Je m'occupe d'introduire un virus qui va totalement détruire le disque dur. Wufeï, sors tous les dossiers de l'armoire pendant que Duo installe les explosifs.

Ils travaillent tous silencieusement et rapidement et une fois sortis de l'entrepôt, Duo déclenche le compte à rebours de l'explosion qui va détruire des années de recherche. Il remercie mentalement les mauvais garçons qu'il a rencontrés lors de sa période new-yorkaise car ils lui ont appris tout ce qu'il sait sur l'effraction et les explosifs.

Puis ils courent rejoindre Quatre et Trowa qu'ils trouvent tranquillement appuyés sur un mur à l'entrée de la ruelle. A leurs pieds, ils découvrent deux hommes proprement assommés et ligotés. Wufeï les identifie comme deux des policiers qui forment la garde rapprochée de Dorothy. Trowa leur apprend qu'ils les ont neutralisé sans qu'ils puissent les voir et ils décident de les abandonner sur place.

Les cinq hommes s'éloignent rapidement en emportant avec eux les dossiers prouvant les malversations de Catalonia. Ils se mettent d'accord pour aller la voir le lendemain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatre avait appelé le matin même pour demander à Dorothy de le recevoir, ce qu'elle avait immédiatement accepté. Elle était persuadée qu'il venait se plaindre de l'attitude de Wufeï et, bien que très fatiguée et abattue par les évènements de la veille, elle se réjouissait de pouvoir rendre un service à l'héritier Winner.

Elle est donc extrêmement surprise de voir les cinq hommes pénétrer dans son bureau mais surtout de la présence de Wufeï.

- Chang, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

C'est Quatre qui lui répond.

- En fait, l'inspecteur Chang est avec nous et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui va vous exposer notre problème. Je manque cruellement de la plus élémentaire courtoisie, j'aurais dû vous prévenir que je ne viendrai pas seul.

- Je vous en prie Monsieur Winner, je suis toute disposée à écouter l'inspecteur Chang qui est apparemment votre porte parole, répond Dorothy d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle est complètement déstabilisée par cette situation qu'elle ne comprend pas, surtout après la destruction de son entrepôt la veille et la perte de tous les dossiers de son père qui l'ont déjà fortement ébranlée. Elle utilise toute l'énergie qui lui reste pour présenter un visage serein à ses interlocuteurs.

- Commissaire Catalonia, nous savons que vous avez failli à votre mission en protégeant au moins à trois reprises des criminels qui méritaient largement d'être traduits en justice. Nous avons donc à notre tour enquêté sur vous et nous sommes responsables de la destruction de votre entrepôt. Mais nous n'avons pas détruits tous les dossiers. Nous avons gardé ceux qui prouvent que toute votre carrière n'est qu'une fumisterie que vous avez organisé à coup de chantage et pot de vin.

Dorothy baisse la tête et reste quelques instants silencieuse. Un énorme poids oppresse sa poitrine.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Que vous démissionnez de votre poste. Je vous précise que ces dossiers sont en lieu sur et que s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous, ils seront remis à toute la presse.

Dorothy reste à nouveau silencieuse. Quelque chose s'est cassé en elle, le poids qu'elle avait sur la poitrine s'est envolé et tout à coup elle entrevoit enfin la possibilité d'être libre après toutes ses années au service de son père. Elle relève la tête avec un air de défi.

- Vous avez gagné, je ne peux rien faire contre vous et quelque part je n'en ai pas envie car vous me permettez de ne plus tenir la promesse faite à mon père de poursuivre sa quête de puissance. Je sais depuis longtemps que je ne partage pas son obsession pour le pouvoir et je suis fatiguée de vivre perpétuellement dans le mensonge et le complot. Je vais juste devoir prendre des mesures pour que mes anciens « amis » ne se retournent pas contre moi.

Les cinq hommes sentent sa sincérité et hochent la tête pour sceller les termes de leur accord. Elle va disparaître de la vie publique et ils garderont son secret. Duo qui est le dernier à quitter le bureau se retourne vers elle avant de franchir la porte.

- Je vous conseille d'aller voir votre mère, elle a des choses à vous apprendre. Il est temps que vous sachiez la vérité et que vous ayez droit à une vie normale. Croyez-moi, elle sera vraiment heureuse de vous aider car elle a aussi beaucoup de regrets.

Dorothy le remercie d'un sourire car elle sent qu'il ne la considère pas comme un monstre alors qu'elle-même n'en est pas si sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toute l'équipe est réunie autour d'une coupe de champagne pour fêter comme il se doit l'entière réussite de leur première mission à cinq. Ils se sont enfin trouvé et n'ont plus aucun secret les uns pour les autres. Ils sont désormais unis par une confiance inébranlable.

Même les inséparables sont de la fête et ils ont eu le droit de sortir de leur cage. D'ailleurs, la perruche améthyste a élu domicile sur l'épaule d'Heero qu'elle ne veut pas lâcher et il a beau jouer les indifférents, son contentement est visible, il est évident pour les quatre autres qu'il est très attaché à la petite perruche qui symbolise son amour. Duo fait semblant de bouder dans son coin en lui reprochant de lui préférer un oiseau, son air faussement outragé fait bien rire tout le monde. C'est alors que Quatre prend la parole.

- Je suis vraiment content que nous nous soyons enfin réunis et j'ai une proposition à vous faire. J'ai une maison qui est pour l'instant inoccupée et qui est assez grande pour que nous puissions tous avoir suffisamment d'intimité. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on vive en famille et qu'on ne se sépare plus. Trowa est déjà d'accord et on voulait savoir ce que vous en pensiez….

La réponse des trois autres est simultanée et simple :

- D'accord !

- Il me faut une chambre bien insonorisée car mon grand fauve est très bruyant dans l'action ! Ajoute Wufeï.

Le sourire de Quatre est éclatant et il ajoute

- Evidemment, il y a aussi une pièce pour nos inséparables !

_A suivre_

Et voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un petit épilogue clin d'oeil que je posterai demain…


	7. Epilogue

**Titre** : **La parabole des inséparables.**

**Bêta : Shini-cat**

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi **MAIS** les perruches m'appartiennent,

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre

Genre : OCC avec amour et meurtre

**Note** :

**C'est un épilogue clin d'œil au générique de l'anime et bien entendu je rends la partie du texte qui n'est pas de moi à son légitime propriétaire. **Ce qui est un épilogue pour vous est en fait un prologue pour moi car c'est ce que j'ai écrit en premier. En regardant le générique, je me suis demandée comment je formerai les G boys à notre époque, donc sans robots et sans guerre. La seule chose évidente dés le départ étant que je faisais disparaître Réléna car je n'aime pas la princesse toute rose ! Et oui, depuis toute petite, c'est les méchantes des contes de fée qui me plaisent le plus ! Puis j'ai fait le parallèle avec les inséparables… Et voilà !

Un grand merci à Shini-cat qui m'a aidé à me recadrer quand je partais dans des délires trop compliqués !

**

* * *

****Epilogue clin d'œil **

* * *

Ils sont cinq, cinq jeunes hommes fougueux, qui ont décidé de ne pas respecter les règles de la société dans laquelle ils vivent et d'aider les plus démunis :

- Heero, le plus déterminé ;

- Duo, drôle et charmeur ;

- Trowa, le plus mystérieux ;

- Quatre, doux et sensible ;

- Et enfin, Wufeï, le plus solitaire.

Ils ont été aidés dans leur mission par Réléna, qui a accepté de mourir pour ne pas polluer l'histoire, et par des inséparables, de magnifiques petits perroquets qui leur ont montrée la voie à suivre pour former une équipe…

La légende dit qu'ils se réincarneront dans plusieurs siècles, après la colonisation, pour sauver le monde… Mais peut-on croire la légende ?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Un grand merci** à tous les anonymes qui ont suivi cette histoire et à celles qui par leurs encouragements et leurs remarques toujours constructives m'ont aidée à arriver jusqu'au mot fin. C'était ma première fic à chapitre et évidemment c'est maintenant que je vois toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites. Mais on apprend en se trompant, alors je pense que la prochaine sera mieux !


End file.
